Et si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve?
by thTomeWriter
Summary: Et si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve? Harry se réveille un jour, dans son placard, alors qu'il n'a que 8 ans... Alors qu'il s'était endormi au retour de sa sixième année à Poudlard...CH5 enfin en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien de ceci ne m'appartient, les personnages et le fond de l'histoire appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et je ne fais que m'en servir dans un but non lucratif, ayant pour objectif de divertir les gens :)

Maintenant que c'est fait, ceux qui me connaissent vont peut-être dire : « Tiens, encore une histoire de ThTomeWriter, combien de chapitres avant qu'elle ne s'arrête », et je vous répondrai : Je n'en ai aucune idée... Cette idée m'est venue subitement, et je voudrais voir ce qu'elle pourrait donner... Comme d'habitude, les reviewers sont les bienvenus, ainsi que leurs critiques ou louanges ;). Sur ce, place à l'histoire...

Chapitre 1 – Et si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve?

Dans le retour vers le 4 Privet Drive, qui cette fois s'effectuait plus tôt du fait de la mort de Dumbledore, Harry ne fut pas bavard, ses doigts restant fermement crispés sur le faux médaillon qu'ils avaient été chercher, Dumbledore et lui, pensant qu'ils trouveraient là un Horcruxe. Plongé dans ses pensées, il finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil, Ron et Hermione le regardant d'un air inquiet.

Quand il se réveilla, il sentit aussitôt qu'il y avait un problème. Il était dans un lit, et non plus dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express dans lequel il s'était endormi, il se trouvait dans une pièce où aucune lumière ne filtrait. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il connaissait cette pièce, pour y avoir passé de nombreux jours alors qu'il était jeune. Il était bel et bien de retour au 4, Privet Drive, enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. La panique prenant quelque peu le dessus sur sa raison, il se redressa brusquement, pour se rendre compte qu'autre chose était différent d'avant. Il était ridiculement petit, et maigre. Examinant son corps au toucher, il cherchait en même temps une explication logique à ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il retrouve le corps qu'il avait alors qu'il avait encore environ 8 ans. (Merci la phrase...)

Cherchant à se lever, il tapa violemment le plafond du placard de sa tête, et se rassit sur son lit, contraint et forcé, et cherchant un autre moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais rêve. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il fallait qu'il en sorte, car toute cette situation finissait par le mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise. Cherchant autour de lui dans l'espoir dérisoire d'y trouver sa baguette, il finit par mettre la main sur un calendrier, calendriers qu'il gardait toujours auprès de lui dans ce placard, pour savoir quel était l'avancement du temps lors des punissions qu'il subissait, et qui le conduisaient à rester enfermé pendant plusieurs jours à l'intérieur de cet espace sombre.

Rapidement après le bruit qu'il avait provoqué en se tapant la tête et en jurant, un rugissement se fit entendre depuis ce qu'Harry savait être le salon. Quand son oncle rugissait ainsi, ce n'était jamais bon, il avait pu s'en rendre compte tout au long de sa vie. Le loquet du placard fut ouvert, révélant son oncle, plus jeune que dans ses derniers souvenirs, un double menton en moins, mais toujours avec ses veines violettes palpitant sur son front.

« -Potter ! Explications! Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce boucan pendant qu'on regarde le journal télévisé? Je pensais que ta punition te suffirait pour éviter de te faire remarquer encore une fois?

-Je suis désolé Oncle Vernon, je me suis relevé un peu vite et ma tête a tappé les marches au-dessus, et...

-Suffit ! Il est hors de question que tu songes à argumenter. Voilà qui va prolonger ta punition d'un jour supplémentaire, mon garçon!

-Tu oublies ce que t'ont dit les membres de l'Ordre? En cas de maltraitance? Si je ne leur envoie pas de lettre...

-Et à qui voudrais-tu envoyer une lettre, Potter? Tu n'as pas d'amis, nous sommes ta seule famille. Tout le monde sait très bien que tu n'as personne avec qui parler à l'école, alors que notre Dudley est un modèle de sociabilité ! »

Harry était frappé de terreur. Il semblerait qu'il ait réellement huit ans. Mais... Et l'Ordre? Pourquoi son oncle n'avait-il pas réagi à cette menace? Et sa voix, sa voix à lui, qui était devenue grave au fil du temps, était redevenue aigue, comme celle d'un jeune garçon... Prenant son mal en patience, il chercha à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment là, pour qu'il soit enfermé dans le placard. Il savait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu cette scène où son oncle le réprimandait encore une fois. Mais pourtant, sans aucune indication extérieure, il lui était impossible de savoir à quelle période de l'année on se trouvait, car ce placard, bien qu'exigü, avait l'avantage d'être isolé aussi bien du froid que de la chaleur. Harry pesta à voix basse, et s'assit contre le mur, cherchant un moyen de sortir de ce fichu placard sans alerter son oncle et sa tante.

C'est alors que se fit le déclic. Il était un sorcier, oui ou non? Il savait que Voldemort arrivait à utiliser sa magie instinctive alors qu'il était dans son orphelinat. Pourquoi pas lui? Il toucha du bout des doigts la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair présente sur son front, puis posa sa main doucement à l'endroit où se situait le loquet de la serrure. Il songea fortement au fait qu'il voudrait qu'il s'ouvre, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre un grand coup de pied dans la porte, celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir d'elle-même, sans que rien ni personne n'y ait touché. Comme d'habitude, sa magie instinctive avait agi sous le coup de la colère, mais sans faire exploser quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci, et en exerçant plutôt bien ce qu'il voulait faire à la base.

Il sortit doucement du placard, se rendit dans la cuisine, où le sac de la tante Pétunia était toujours rangé, en tira tout l'argent qu'il put, et sortit dans la rue, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois dans la rue, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put, en direction de la gare routière. Il acheta un sandwich et un ticket de bus pour Londres, se restaura rapidement et rejoignit la file d'attente des voyageurs. Il fallait absolument qu'il tire tout cela au clair. Le voyage se fit sans aucun problème, même si le contrôleur le regarda plutot étrangement, du fait qu'il était jeune, mais surtout non accompagné.

Arrivé dans Londres, il eut un peu de mal à se repérer, mais après une heure de recherches intensives, il finit par trouver le Chaudron Baveur, et tous les Moldus qui passaient devant sans même le voir. Il s'y engouffra, après avoir mis une mèche de cheveux devant son front, pour être sûr qu'on ne le reconnaîtrait pas, puis il s'approcha de Tom le barman, qui à ce moment là possédait encore une ridicule touffe de cheveux, tentant de masquer sa calvitie bien avancée en enroulant une mèche de cheveux très longue tout autour de son crâne. Il lui demanda poliment de lui ouvrir le passage pour le Chemin de Traverse, étant trop jeune pour en posséder une, et devant rejoindre ses parents de l'autre côté. Le barman s'exécuta aussitôt, libérant l'arcade menant dans l'allée commerçante. Harry s'y précipita, attirant nombre de regards mais ne s'en préoccupant pas. Il était vêtu des frusques que les Dursleys lui avaient procuré, à savoir des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui et étriqués pour avoir été lavés trop de fois. Avançant dans le Chemin, il sortit les quelques billets qu'il lui restait. Il avait là 500 livres. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup, sa tante était probablement passée au distributeur le jour même, et elle évitait de le faire trop souvent, préférant retirer de grandes sommes en une fois. Il se dirigea sans hâte vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Il n'était que treize heures, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de faire connaissance avec cet environnement. En passant devant le magasin de Quidditch, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de l'Eclair de Feu, ou encore d'un quelconque Nimbus dépassant le modèle 1800. Il n'avait même jamais vu ce balais, et si c'était un rêve dans lequel il était plongé, alors il devait disposer d'une imagination impressionnante. Il monta les marches de Gringotts, dépassant les Gobelins, et se dirigea vers le comptoir où l'on échangeait l'argent Moldu contre le sorcier. Ses 500 livres furent converties en 100 gallions, ce qui représentait tout de même une somme correcte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le comptoir pour les retraits dans les comptes déjà existants, où il s'adressa à un Gobelin:

« - Bonjour, j'aurais souhaité effectuer un retrait dans mon compte, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas en possession de ma clef, c'est pour l'instant Albus Dumbledore qui l'a.

-Je crains que sans votre clef, tout retrait soit positivement impensable, Monsieur, à moins que vous ne disposiez d'une quelconque preuve de votre identité.

-Je peux vous prouver qui je suis, mais j'aimerais autant le faire dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait nous voir, si cela est possible.

-Bien sûr, certains clients étourdis nous demandent parfois de faire ceci. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

-Merci »

Le Gobelin sortit de son emplacement, aussitôt remplacé par un autre, tandis qu'Harry le suivait dans une pièce attenante à l'entrée. Le Gobelin referma la porte et la soumit à l'équivalent d'un sortilège d'impassibilité, puis se retourna vers Harry, qui porta la main à son front, en releva la mèche de cheveux, laissant apparaître sa cicatrice dans toute sa splendeur. Il était pour une fois réellement heureux de disposer de cette dernière. Si un Gobelin pouvait être étonné, alors celui-ci l'était assurément, mais avant toute chose, il lança plusieurs sortilèges à Harry, et préleva également une goutte de son sang pour pouvoir se livrer à des vérifications. Une fois que tout cela fut fait, le Gobelin l'invita à le suivre dans un dédale de couloirs, avant qu'ils ne prennent finalement un des wagonnets qui les emmènerait dans les profondeurs de la banque.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le coffre des Potter, toujours aussi bien fourni, peut-être même plus que dans les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses onze ans. Il se tourna alors vers le Gobelin et lui demanda :

« -De combien d'argent est-ce que je dispose s'il vous plaît?

-Vous disposez exactement d'un million six cent soixante seize mille gallions, 13 mornilles et 12 noises.

-D'autres personnes que moi retirent-elles de l'argent de ce compte? Etant donné que je suis le seul légataire officiel des Potter, je devrais être le seul, n'est-ce-pas?

-Vous devriez effectivement être le seul, mais une autre personne fait très souvent des retraits sur ce compte. Depuis que la clef de votre coffre lui a été remise, une centaine de milliers de gallions ont été retirés. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a assuré qu'il s'agissait de l'argent nécessaire à vous tenir en bonne santé.

-Je vois. Je vais vous demander une faveur. Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore viendra la prochaine fois, faites valoir mes droits, invoquez je ne sais quelle révision de procédures, et faites en sorte de garder ma clé avec vous, je la reprendrai la prochaine fois que je viendrai ici. Je ne souhaite pas que qui que ce soit prenne de l'argent dans les ressources de ma famille, tout grand sorcier qu'il soit.

-Il en sera bien entendu fait selon vos désirs, maintenant que vous êtes venu, il est évident que les droits de retrait ou de dépôt vous sont intégralement remis. »

Harry s'inclina légèrement, puis rentra dans le coffre, et remplit la bourse sans fond dont il disposait pour entreposer ses Gallions. Il en prit deux mille, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à revenir de sitôt, puis ressortit et reprit le train en compagnie du Gobelin qui le regardait étrangement.

« -Qu'y-a-t'il?

-Je me disais simplement que vous étiez étrangement mature pour votre âge, sans vouloir vous offenser.

-L'histoire est compliquée, et pour l'instant je n'y vois moi-même pas clair, mais un jour peut-être saurez-vous ce qu'il en est. »

Le gobelin se tut, et la fin du voyage se fit toujours aussi rapidement, les stalactites et stalagmites se succédant de part et d'autre du wagonnet. Il sortit de la banque avec une bourse considérablement plus lourde, puis se rendit chez Fleury&Botts, où il s'attarda, cherchant certains ouvrages qui pourraient lui être utiles, alors qu'il repensait à ce que le gobelin lui avait dit. Ainsi Dumbledore se servait dans son compte. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé en pensant que son compte avait l'air plus plein que lorsqu'il était sensé y aller, trois ans plus tard. En passant à la caisse, avec ses nombreux livres d'attaque et de défense, sortilèges complèxes et autres manuels d'enchantements et métamorphose, la caissière le regarda avec méfiance, mais Harry avait pris soin d'adopter l'attitude d'un petit garçon timide, triturant un bout de papier sur lequel étaient écrits tous les noms des ouvrages qu'il souhaitait acquérir, d'une écriture qui ne pouvait être celle d'un enfant de huit ans. Elle le laissa donc tout prendre, lui proposant même de les réduire et d'y ajouter un sortilège d'allègement, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se fatiguer. Harry la remercia chaleureusement, puis ressortit dans l'allée, maintenant bondée, alors que l'après-midi battait son plein. Il vit alors une échoppe vendant la gazette du sorcier, l'acheta et regarda la date avec curiosité. 31Juillet 1989. Il venait tout juste d'avoir huit ans. Se demandant dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré, Harry se dirigea, déjà moins sûr de lui, chez Ollivanders, le marchand de baguettes magiques. L'atmosphère était toujours la même, pesante, poussiéreuse.

Le vieil homme ne tarda pas à arriver, puis regarda Harry, puis autour de lui, puis encore Harry.

« -Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme?

-J'aurais voulu acheter une baguette magique, je vais bientôt rentrer à Windergald, l'école préparatoire de magie, et il me faudrait une baguette, dit Harry, en remerciant intérieurement Hermione, pour les avoir une fois bassinés, Ron et lui, à propos de ces écoles préparatoires pour les enfants de familles sorcières riches.

-Ah oui je vois, très bien, alors, dites-moi, êtes-vous droitier ou gaucher?

-Droitier, monsieur. »

Le même schéma que lorsqu'Harry était venu acheter sa première baguette se reproduisit, le vieil homme ne trouvant rien qui puisse convenir au jeune homme. Finalement, Ollivanders sembla penser à quelque chose, et disparut dans son arrière boutique, en revenant avec une boîte poussiéreuse dont Harry se souvenait très bien. A l'intérieur de cette boîte se trouvait sa baguette, celle qui était la soeur de celle de Voldemort de par la plume de phoenix. Harry n'eut cette fois-ci pas droit aux observations du vieil homme, qui n'avait pas vu sa cicatrice et ne pouvait par conséquent savoir qui il était réellement, puis il paya, retournant dans la foule. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire désormais, il avait huit ans, de l'argent, des livres, une baguette, mais malgré tout ses connaissances magiques étaient quelque peu limitées... Il pouvait toujours essayer de vivre un peu du côté sorcier, de toute façon personne ne s'apercevrait rapidement de sa disparition de Privet Drive, même si Mrs.Figgs devait déjà effectuer un certain travail de surveillance, Harry était tellement souvent puni qu'il ne sortait quasiment jamais de la maison, et en période de vacances cela passerait inaperçu.

Il lui fallait néanmoins un endroit où résider durablement, et pour cela le Chaudron Baveur n'était pas un choix sensé, car le vieux Tom ne manquerait pas de découvrir sa vraie identité et de le rapporter aussitôt à Dumbledore. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un choix. Il allait tromper son monde. Démarrer une nouvelle vie, changer tout ce qu'il n'avait pu faire dans celle qu'il avait déjà vécu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était revenu à l'époque où il avait huit ans, mais il avait du travail devant lui. Il y avait tant à faire. Déjà, il devait se perfectionner en magie, afin que plus personne ne puisse le reconnaître et compromettre sa relative tranquillité. Il rejoindrait Poudlard à 11 ans comme tout le monde, mais il fallait en attendant qu'il établisse une illusion de lui-même au 4 privet Drive pour que le monde sorcier ne se mette pas à se recherche. Cela aurait fait un peu brouillon qu'un jeune garçon de huit ans, sensé ne rien connaître à la magie, soit retrouvé en plein dans le Londres sorcier. C'est pour cela qu'il décida d'aller s'installer dans le Londres Moldu, afin qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions indiscrètes. Il lui suffirait de trouver un immeuble désaffecté dans un quartier correct, et d'y construire à l'aide de la magie un endroit où il pourrait vivre sans avoir de soucis quelconques, où il pourrait apprendre.

Mais avant toute chose, il lui fallait trouver le moyen d'établir une illusion de lui-même suffisemment convaincante au 4, Privet Drive. Il emprunta aussitôt le chemin menant à l'Allée des Embrumes, et s'engouffra chez Barjow et Beurk. Le vieil homme au comptoir le regarda d'un air étonné, mais ne dit rien. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de ce garçon qui l'incitait à se taire.

« -Mr. Barjow. J'ai besoin de vous.

-A quel sujet?

-Il me faut un moyen pour établir une illusion de moi-même en un endroit précis et pour une durée indéterminée, un moyen de rendre ma baguette intraçable et un moyen pour que le ministère ne détecte pas quand je fais de la magie, quelle qu'elle soit.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas un employé du Ministère qui cherche à me confondre en me faisant vendre des objets, que je n'ai pas bien entendu, en prenant l'apparence d'un jeune garçon?

-Ceci, Mr.Barjow, dit Harry en découvrant sa cicatrice. Mais je vous serai gré de ne rien dire à personne à propos de cette discution, ou des choses que je souhaite acquerrir. Il est hors de question que Dumbledore le sache, encore moins Mr.Malfoy, votre fidèle client. Est-ce bien clair?

-Je sais respecter la confidentialité, Mr.Potter. Il est étonnant que ce soit vous qui me demandiez de telles choses. Néanmoins je suis capable de vous aider. J'ai en stock une potion dans laquelle vous tremperez votre baguette pour qu'elle devienne intraçable, ainsi que plusieurs vieilles incantations, que je maîtrise à merveille désormais, qui vous permettront d'exercer la magie en toute quiétude. Pour l'illusion, cela risque d'être plus compliqué, mais je devrais trouver ce que vous voulez. Veuillez me suivre.Euh. Mr.Potter, sauf votre respect, avez-vous de quoi rémunérer mes services?

-500 gallions seront-ils suffisants? Je pense que c'est tout à fait honnorable, qu'en pensez-vous?

-Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr ! Veuillez me suivre! »

Les yeux de l'homme s'étaient illuminés à l'évocation de la somme. C'était tout de même un grand montant d'argent que le jeune homme lui proposait. D'ordinaire il ne touchait guère plus de 100 gallions pour l'intraçabilité et la permission d'exercer la magie... Pour l'illusion, il avait bien entendu de quoi faire, même pour une illusion corporelle. Bien sûr, elle ne parlerait pas, mais tout de même, elle agirait selon les ordres qu'on lui donnerait, tel un robot. Il mena Harry dans l'arrière boutique, puis au travers d'escaliers sombres, pour finalement rentrer dans une pièce mal éclairée sentant le renfermé, où de nombreux flacons de potions reposaient, soigneusement entreposés sur des étagères. Il en prit deux, un qu'il tendit à Harry en lui demandant de le boire, et un autre qu'il versa dans un chaudron qu'il fit chauffer doucement, avant de demander la baguette d'Harry. Après avoir senti la potion que lui avait tendu Barjow, Harry la vida d'un trait, réprimant un frisson de dégoût, puis lui rendit le flacon vide en même temps qu'il lui tendait sa baguette.

« -Jolie baguette, Mr.Potter. Pourtant, je crois savoir que vous n'êtes pas en âge d'en posséder une?

-Je ne suis effectivement pas en âge, mais pourtant j'ai réussi à en obtenir une d'Ollivanders, en lui disant que j'allais dans une école préparatoire de magie, et qu'il m'en fallait par conséquent une. Les gens sont tellement crédibles...

-Finement joué, Mr.Potter. Je suppose bien entendu qu'il n'y à pas d'école préparatoire là où vous souhaitez vous rendre?

-C'est exact. Mais vous n'avez pas à savoir le reste, cela ne regarde que moi. Si vous voulez bien vous occuper de ce dont je vous ai parlé...

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Barjow prit la baguette d'Harry et la plongea dans le liquide frémissant, l'immergeant totalement. La potion rentra intégralement dans la baguette, qui luisit durant quelques secondes, puis redevint exactement semblable à ce qu'elle était auparavant. L'homme la lui tendit, et Harry la récupéra, la faisant passer entre ses doigts, sentant qu'elle était inchangée au niveau de ses capacités magiques. L'homme lui tendit alors une espèce de tablette poussiéreuse qu'il venait de retirer de sous une pile de livres, lui expliquant comment faire pour rendre l'illusion active, et réaliste. Une fois qu'Harry eut toutes les informations qu'il était venu chercher, et qu'il eut payé, il attendit que Barjow ait le dos tourné pour lui lancer un « _Oubliettes _» bien senti. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit puisse être au courant de ce qu'il voulait faire...

Sa nouvelle vie allait commencer... Mais cette fois-ci, il savait à quoi s'attendre!

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, un peu court peut-être, mais bon on va faire avec ce qu'on a... Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je publierai les chapitres, mais je compte continuer cette histoire au gré de mon inspiration du moment... Donc voilà, review, dites moi ce que vous en pensez...


	2. Chapter 2 Le début d'une nouvelle vie

Disclaimer : Rien de ceci ne m'appartient, les personnages et le fond de l'histoire appartiennent à JK Rowlings, et je ne fais que m'en servir dans un but non lucratif, ayant pour objectif de divertir les gens :)

Voici le second chapitre qui arrive! Je voulais remercier les nombreux reviewers pour le premier chapitre, vos commentaires m'ont fait super plaisir, et je continue avec joie l'écriture de la fic !

Chapitre 2 – Le début d'une nouvelle vie

Sa nouvelle vie allait commencer, mais avant toute chose il lui fallait se rendre au 4 Privet Drive, afin de mettre en place l'illusion fournie par Barjow. Bien entendu, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait être parfaite, mais il avait un plan pour qu'elle n'ait pas à durer trop longtemps. Voulant voir si les potions que Barjow lui avait fournies étaient de bonne qualité, il se remémora la technique du transplanage, puis se sentit comme d'habitude compressé, avant de retrouver un volume normal, devant la porte de sa maison. La tante Pétunia s'était précipitée à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui était la cause de ce « Crack » sonore, et quand elle vit Harry se tenir devant la porte, ses pires soupçons furent confirmés. Ce dernier s'engouffra dans la maison, se tenant devant sa tante, qui le regardait, les poings sur les hanches, semblant prête à lui bondir dessus à tout instant. De toute évidence, elle avait remarqué que les 500 livres qu'elle avait dans son sac avaient disparues. Pourtant, Harry n'était nullement impressionné par elle, il avait désormais sa baguette, totalement intraçable, et il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Il savait que les Dursleys, et même pas Petunia, la soeur de sa mère, n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre amour pour lui, mais il avait désormais un plan pour les faire tous souffrir. Oh bien sûr il aurait pu leur lancer des sorts, cela aurait été le plus simple, mais il avait un projet plus fourbe en tête. L'illusion lui serait d'ailleurs d'un grand secours. Plongeant la main dans sa poche, il en retira une liasse de billets, et la tendit à sa tante, qui la pris avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il y avait là près de 1000 livres, soit le double de ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il ne se souciait que peu de l'argent; sachant qu'il en avait des millions à disposition.

Il rentra rapidement dans son placard, sortit sa baguette, en obtint un lumos extrêmement puissant, et se mit à lire toutes les instructions qui lui permettraient de mettre en place l'illusion de lui-même. Il la fit apparaître en une heure à peine, la procédure étant relativement compliquée à mettre en place. L'illusion en question était très « réelle », elle lui ressemblait en tout point, si ce n'est pour la parole, elle n'en était pas pourvue. Harry la fit sortir du placard et aller dans la cuisine, afin que sa tante la voie. Dudley était aussi dans la cuisine, et en voyant son cousin il s'empressa de lui mettre un grand coup dans les côtes. L'illusion fit une grimace, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche, puis elle alla se placer devant sa tante. Harry, se tenant en retrait, regardait la scène, captivé de se voir maltraité par son cousin. Il était curieux de voir quelle serait la réaction de sa tante face à l'illusion. Celle-ci ne différa pas de l'ordinaire, elle se contenta de lui aboyer de nettoyer le sol de la cuisine, et de ranger le salon. L'illusion inclina la tête, et aussitôt alla chercher le nécessaire pour exécuter les ordres de sa tante. Par projet fourbe, Harry avait prévu que l'illusion devrait se détruire elle-même, par une sorte de suicide quelques jours plus tard, avant que les Dursleys ne puissent se rendre pleinement compte de la supercherie. Le suicide en question ne passerait pas pour un. Si l'illusion avait toutes ses caractéristiques physiques, elle disposait également de ses caractéristiques génétiques, et il avait misé sur cela.

Sans faire de bruit, Harry contourna la cuisine, laissant l'illusion s'atteler à la tâche, tandis que lui-même sortait par la porte de derrière, afin de commencer sa nouvelle vie. Il n'avait pour l'instant que peu de choses, et il allait devoir y remédier. S'il avait tous les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, il savait pourtant que cela n'allait pas être aisé. Il souhaitait disparaître partiellement du monde de la sorcellerie. S'il pouvait exercer la magie, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se vieillir assez pour pouvoir louer un appartement seul. Cela n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il avait un autre plan pour parvenir à ses fins, mais cela serait long, et il lui faudrait découvrir l'endroit parfait. Il comptait s'établir dans un lieu que personne ne visitait jamais, afin de pouvoir être tranquille, sans toutefois être trop loin de toute civilisation. C'est ainsi qu'il se mit en route, n'ayant en tout et pour tout que sa baguette, et les quelques manuels qu'il s'était procurés chez Fleury&Botts quelques heures auparavant. Maintenant qu'on ne pouvait plus détecter ses actes de magie, il décida de transplanner dans le Londres Moldu, afin de renouveler sa garde robe. Il lui fallait des vêtements de bonne qualité, qui ne s'useraient pas vite, afin qu'il ait le moins possible besoin de mettre les pieds près de la capitale. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de trouver un magasin qui conviendrait. Il y rentra, reprennant son air mal assuré, qui cadrait bien avec son âge, et se dirigea vers une vendeuse.

« -Bonjour Madame, il me faudrait des vêtements.

-Bonjour, mon petit. Je veux bien te trouver des vêtements, mais comment vas-tu faire pour les payer? Où sont tes parents?

-Je... Mes parents... Ils sont morts... C'est ma tante qui m'a recueilli, et vu que je n'avais plus rien, elle m'a donné ces vieux vêtements en attendant... Mais elle est très malade, et elle ne peut plus se lever. Elle m'a dit que je devais me débrouiller. Elle m'a donné de l'argent.

-Oh, pauvre garçon... Entendu, je vais m'occuper de toi, on va te refaire une garde-robe !

-Merci Madame ! »

C'est ainsi que pendant plus d'une heure et demie, la vendeuse et Harry arpentèrent le magasin, en quête de vêtements, assortis, et qui conviennent pour son âge. Il y en avait pour un peu plus de 1000 livres une fois qu'ils eurent fini. Harry sortit alors une liasse de billets de la poche de son jean, en retira une dizaine de billets, plus un autre qu'il donna directement à la vendeuse, en lui assurant que sa tante lui avait demandé de le faire si une gentille personne s'occupait de lui. Ainsi, Harry ressortit du magasin encombré de sacs qui contenaient des vêtements divers et variés, allant des simples sous-vêtements à différents pulls et sweat-shirts. Harry s'engouffra dans une allée peu fréquentée et transplanna aussitôt dans une ruelle sombre près de Privet Drive, celle-là même où il s'était fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs. Après un Oubliette lancé à un passant qui se trouvait là, il réduisit ses sacs, les mit dans sa poche, et repartit en marchant d'un bon pas. Ses poches contenaient désormais sa baguette, ses nouveaux vêtements ainsi que les manuels de métamorphose, enchantements et sortilèges d'attaques et de défense. Il réfléchissait tout en marchant à quel endroit il pourrait s'établir sans éveiller les soupçons. C'est alors qu'il eut une brillante idée. Il se concentra brièvement, puis transplanna à l'endroit où se déroulerait la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch plusieurs années plus tard, et plus précisément dans la clairière où il avait vu Barty Croupton Jr lancer la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il s'avança dans la clairière proprement dite, et sortit tous ses sacs réduits de ses poches, avant de leur rendre leur taille et poids normaux. En enchantement, il avait pris un manuel traitant de l'apparition et de la métamorphose d'objets pour les usages de la vie quotidienne. Il aurait normalement appris à maîtriser de tels sorts lors de sa septième année à Poudlard, mais il savait également que c'était d'un niveau avancé, et que plus les objets étaient volumineux et plus ce serait difficile. Pourtant il n'allait pas se décourager tout de suite, il fallait absolument qu'il s'améliore en magie, d'une part pour ne jamais être pris au dépourvu, et d'autre part pour être plus apte à faire face à Voldemort et à ses « adorables » sbires.

Il s'assit en tailleur au beau milieu de la clairière, et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage afin de comprendre le procédé nécessaire à l'apparition d'objets, la métamorphose n'étant pas particulièrement sa matière préférée. Il avait des dons certains en enchantements, qu'il n'avait pas nécessairement exploités auparavant, mais il comptait bien changer cela. Il décida de s'entraîner en faisant apparaître de petits objets d'abord, ainsi que le conseillait l'ouvrage dont il était pourvu. Il concentra tout d'abord ses efforts à faire apparaître un couteau, qu'il aurait souvent l'occasion d'utiliser s'il devait rester ici. Il lui fallut de nombreux essais, et un passage près de la crise de nerfs avant de réussir, mais il avait enfin compris la manière de procéder.

Il lui suffisait en fait de se concentrer très profondément sur l'objet qu'il souhaitait faire apparaître, un peu à la manière d'un sort d'attraction, mis à part le fait que l'objet proprement dit devait apparaître du néant, en puisant les particules nécessaires dans les minéraux environnants. C'est pourquoi il était difficile de faire apparaître des objets. Si l'on voulait faire apparaître un bloc de pierre, il fallait nécessairement être près d'une grosse quantité de pierre, pour que l'objet puisse apparaître sans bouleverser trop profondément la structure des objets dont les atomes et particules avaient été extraites. Etant au beau milieu d'un bois, Harry ne jugea pas nécessaire d'en faire apparaître, et, laissant de côté pour l'instant l'apparition d'objets, il coupa quelques arbres de belle taille et droits à l'aide d'un sortilège de découpe régulièrement relancé, en ôta les branches, puis les réduisit en un tas de planches dont il comptait se servir pour bâtir sa cabane, en attendant de faire mieux. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de réussir à faire quelque chose de correct, car bien qu'il ait gardé toutes ses connaissances du monde de la magie, son corps, lui était bien plus jeune que celui qu'il avait laissé, et par conséquent il se sentait plutôt maladroit.

Il parvint néanmoins à ses fins deux heures avant la tombée de la nuit. Il s'inquiétait quelque peu de l'éventualité d'un Moldu se promenant dans le coin, mais il ne savait absolument pas lancer de sortilège Repousse-Moldu, et il était également incroyablement las. Après être rentré dans sa cabane nouvellement construite, il constata qu'il lui faudrait néanmoins une table, un lit et des chaises, afin d'avoir un minimum d'autonomie et de confort. Il se remit donc à l'oeuvre, et s'acharna jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit à faire apparaître un lit convenable. Une fois que cela fut fait, ses réserves d'énergies au plus bas, il tomba endormi sur sa nouvelle création , sans qu'aucun rêve ne vienne perturber son sommeil réparateur.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la journée était déjà bien avancée, il ne devait pas être loin de midi, et son estomac criait famine. Puisant dans ses réserves d'énergie, il fit apparaître une table rudimentaire en bois et une chaise du même matériau, puis transplanna dans la ville la plus proche, afin de commencer à se constituer un stock d'aliments. La nourriture était très difficile à faire apparaître, car il fallait souvent que les particules viennent de loin afin de reconstituer un ingrédient commestible. Il acheta un peu de tout, allant des boîtes de conserve aux légumes frais. Il tenait absolument à ce que, lorsqu'il arriverait à Poudlard trois ans plus tard, son corps soit moins rachitique, et définitivement plus musclé et si possible élancé que ce qu'il avait pu être lors de ses premiers pas à Poudlard. Une nourriture équilibrée et de l'exercice régulier devraient résoudre ces problèmes, à condition qu'ils soient, l'un comme l'autre, respectés et correctement exécutés.

Quelque part, savoir qu'il était seul dans ce monde, et que tous les gens qu'il aimait étaient toujours en sécurité le galvanisaient. Il se sentait revivre. Certes, Sirius était toujours prisonnier à Azkaban, mais il ferait en sorte de capturer le sale rat qui avait trahi ses parents avant sa troisième année, afin qu'il puisse être innocenté. S'il parvenait à s'en tenir à ses objectifs, en trois ans, il pourrait abattre une quantité impressionnante de travail, et à mémoriser énormément de choses qui pourraient lui être utiles... Et pour cela, il devrait se mettre au travail le jour même, afin de, dans un premier temps, réussir à maîtriser les sortilèges repousse-moldu. En faisant ses courses, il acheta également des assiettes et autres couverts qui lui faciliteraient la vie, de même pour les récipients et autres.

Quand il revint dans sa clairière, il fut effrayé de voir un homme roder autour de sa cabane, avant de reconnaître le gérant du camping qu'il avait rencontré lors de la coupe du Monde de Quiddicth, Mr.Roberts. Pensant qu'un malheureux Oubliettes ne l'affecterait pas plus que ceux qu'il recevrait maintes années plus tard, Harry s'en donna à coeur joie, et eut la satisfaction de voir l'homme s'éloigner d'un air hagard, trébuchant souvent, avant d'enfin disparaître à la lisière de la forêt. Il était urgent qu'il fasse en sorte de maîtriser ce sortilège. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quiconque sache qu'il s'était établi à cet endroit, Moldu ou non. Il doutait qu'un sortilège Repousse-sorcier existe, mais il faudrait qu'il se penche sur ce point. C'est ainsi qu'il commença son entraînement, et ce ne fut que six jours après, qu'il parvint à lancer un sort englobant toute la clairière, renvoyant tout moldu qui en approcherait chez lui afin de se faire un chocolat chaud. Ainsi, il ne faisait de mal à personne.

Un an plus tard

Le 31 juillet 1990, Harry Potter était installé confortablement dans sa maison. D'une cabane, en l'espace d'un an, il était passé à une maisonnette constituée de quatre pièces, avec des murs en pierre, un sol toujours en bois, et des ustensiles dernière mode dont il avait fait l'acquisition ou qu'il avait simplement fait apparaître. C'était aujourd'hui qu'arriverait enfin sa disparition du monde de la Magie. L'illusion dont il avait fait l'acquisition chez Barjow et Beurk un an auparavant allait mettre fin à ses jours aujourd'hui même. Ou du moins allait essayer. L'illusion était limitée dans le temps, bien entendu, mais conservait la forme qu'on lui avait donnée à la base pour une période indéterminée, jusqu'à ce qu'on la fasse disparaître. La seule chose qui resterait serait un clone génétique de Harry Potter, réduit à l'état de légume, plongé dans une sorte de coma magique. L'illusion resterait « vivante » tant qu'Harry n'aurait pas décidé de prendre sa place. Il avait imaginé un scénario catastrophe qui ne manquerait pas d'incomoder les Dursley. Dans l'après-midi, on retrouverait dans le jardin impeccable des Dursleys, le corps ensanglanté d'un Harry Potter battu presque à mort par sa famille adoptive.

Nul doute qu'après cela, Vernon Dursley aurait de nombreux problèmes, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Durant l'année qui s'était écoulée, Harry avait fait plus de progrès qu'il pensait être possible de faire. Il faut également dire qu'il avait passé un temps considérable à s'entraîner, et cela pouvait se voir dans deux des quatres pièces de sa maison. La plus grande était naturellement la salle dans laquelle il passait la majeure partie de son temps, la seconde était sa chambre, aménagée bien entendu, et pour la première fois, entièrement à ses goûts. La troisième était celle dite « bibliothèque », il y avait entreposé tous les ouvrages qu'il avait pu étudier jusqu'à ce jour, et ceux qu'il comptait étudier, sur différentes étagères. Au milieu de cette pièce se trouvait un bureau spatieux, sur lequel étaient étalés des rouleaux entiers de parchemin, résultats des différentes avancées dans les recherches qu'il avait pu faire, ou qu'il faisait encore actuellement. La quatrième pièce, enfin, était une salle d'entraînement, dont le sol était recourvert de tatamis, et où quelques mannequins étaient placés, et enchantés pour attaquer les êtres vivants. C'était le mieux qu'Harry avait pu faire pour l'instant en matière de simulation de combat, mais c'était assez satisfaisant, dans la mesure où il estimait qu'il avait amélioré de nombreux points en matière de duels, d'esquives, ou encore de déplacements en combats. C'était également là qu'il faisait des expérimentations sur des sorts qu'il crééait lui même, à l'aide d'un ouvrage spécialisé dans ce domaine. Il avait ainsi pu, dans un premier temps améliorer des sorts d'usage basique tels que le Lumos, ou encore l'Expelliarmus.

Il avait mis assez longtemps à comprendre la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour modifier un sort, mais il y était finalement parvenu. Pour l'instant, il n'avait inventé qu'un seul sort offensif, qui, sans être de la magie noire, demeurait extrêmement dangereux. Il s'était en réalité inspiré du Sectumsempra inventé par Severus Rogue, alias le Prince de Sang-mêlé. A la différence du Sectumsempra, le Spiralia n'était pas pensé comme une arme pour éventuellement tuer quelqu'un. Au lieu d'une seule et énorme balaffre, le Spiralia disséminait les entailles partout sur le corps de l'adversaire, et si aucune n'était en mesure de toucher les fonctions vitales, il était néanmoins très dangereux, car il causait une douleur très... vive. C'était un sort informulé.

Outre ses entraînements magiques, Harry avait aménagé, juste à côté de la maison, une sorte de terrain de sport, où se trouvaient haltères achetées dans le monde des Moldus, barres de tractions, ou encore une piscine. En effet, Harry avait appris que la natation était un sport qui développait l'ensemble du corps, tout en l'alongeant. La piscine était sans conteste ce qui lui avait demandé le plus de temps. Tout d'abord il avait fallu creuser un trou uniforme, avant de le revêtir de béton afin que l'eau ne s'échappe pas, puis enfin d'une couche d'enduit avant de mettre ciment et carrelage qu'il avait fait apparaître de nulle part. Mais il était très satisfait du résultat. Par une formule il pouvait nettoyer l'eau. Ainsi, sa piscine lui offrait plusieurs usages. Celui, premier, de l'apprentissage de la natation et du développement de son corps, et secondement, mais néanmoins pas moins important, le côté sanitaire. Il se servait de sa piscine pour se laver, le système de douches n'étant pas encore à la mesure de ses capacités.

Après s'être restauré, Harry s'habilla le plus simplement possible, puis transplanna dans une allée sombre du Londres Moldu, avant de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'engagea dans l'allée après que Tom le barman la lui ait ouverte, puis se dirigea vers l'un des kiosk à journaux, devant lequel semblait régner une très vive agitation. En effet, des rumeurs couraient sur le fait que Harry Potter, le Survivant, le sauveur du monde sorcier, aurait été battu quasiment à mort par la famille chez qui il avait été placé, et était tombé dans le coma, maintenu à la vie uniquement par sa magie.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Décidemment, Barjow ne s'était pas moqué de lui en lui vendant cette illusion, elle remplissait son rôle à la perfection. Il n'aurait qu'à reprendre sa place quelques mois avant l'entrée à Poudlard, espérant que cela serait assez pour que Dumbledore change d'attitude et lui annonce lui même qu'il était un sorcier, et bla bla bla. Si Harry était evidemment très attristé de la perte de Dumbledore à son époque, il n'en était pas moins rancunier, après son année de solitude, durant laquelle il avait pu réfléchir; Jamais Dumbledore n'avait été honnête avec lui, que ce soit au début ou à la fin. Bon, d'accord, plus à la fin. Mais tout de même. Un autre point le contrariait vis-à-vis du vieil homme. En effet, il était repassé une ou deux fois à Gringotts durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler, et le Gobelin en chef lui avait affirmé que Dumbledore lui-même était repassé plusieurs fois pour essayer de retirer de l'argent de son compte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela où à quel usage l'argent était destiné, mais il éclaircirait cela plus tard. Ce n'était pas le plus urgent. D'autre part, il avait décidé d'autres choses, qui concernaient son avenir à Poudlard. Il avait longuement réfléchi sur la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Dumbledore lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de chercher le faux Horcruxe.

Plusieurs points lui semblaient déraisonnables dans son analyse. Tout d'abord, qui a jamais vu Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant avec Voldemort, avoir peur de qui que ce soit au point de le supplier de l'épargner? D'autre part, Rogue, lorsqu'il avait lancé le sort, avait cet air qu'il ne réservait habituellement qu'à Harry sur le visage. Or, jamais il ne l'avait vu regarder le directeur ainsi. Certes parfois avec hargne ou exaspération, mais jamais avec dégoût. Il en était venu à la conclusion que si Dumbledore suppliait, ce n'était pas pour que Rogue ne l'épargne, mais pour qu'il le tue au contraire. Ainsi Malfoy pouvait s'en tirer indemne. Il n'aurait pas de sang sur les mains, et Rogue aurait rempli sa promesse envers le directeur.

Il repartit du chemin de traverse pensif, tout en souriant intérieurement à la pensée que son plan se soit si bien déroulé... Mais il avait encore à s'entraîner !

Voici le second chapitre... Peu long... Rien qui n'explique ma si longue interruption dans l'écriture de cette fic, mais je vous avais prévenus, j'écris selon mon inspiration du moment... J'ai réfléchi à pas mal de choses pour la suite de l'histoire, le seul problème étant de les mettre par écrit désormais... Bref voilà, je tenais également à remercier tous les reviewers, j'ai été surpris par le nombre de commentaires, et vous incite à continuer, car cela m'a fait très plaisir... Sur ce... Au prochain chapitre, en espérant qu'il arrivera plus rapidement que celui-ci. Bien à vous, ThTomeWriter...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, des personnages jusqu'à la trame majeure de la fiction qui suit. Je n'écris pas à but lucratif, etc, etc !

Me revoici après une (très) longue absence (et plus encore), pour le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Ceux qui souhaitent savoir le pourquoi de cette absence, je les invite à aller voir à la fin de ce chapitre.

En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je le trouve un peu inégal, mais jugez par vous-mêmes )

Chapitre 3 : Où les choses évoluent, changent et progressent.

Bien qu'il fut seul, Harry ne souffrait pas de la solitude. A dire vrai, il n'en avait pas le temps. Les entraînements divers et variés qu'il s'était imposé prenaient l'intégralité de son temps. Il ne partait pas de la clairière où il s'était établi si ce n'est pour aller dans le monde Moldu ou magique pour s'approvisionner en nourriture ainsi qu'en ouvrages nécessaires à son apprentissage.

En l'espace de deux ans, Harry avait fait des progrès phénoménaux. D'une part, il avait atteint une taille plus importante que la majorité des enfants de son âge, mais également une fine musculature qui venait de ses multiples entraînements physiques. La piscine qu'il avait creusée lui servait au quotidien, étant donné qu'il avait ajouté un sort de température sur l'eau, pour qu'elle demeure à l'agréable température de 26°C. Cet exercice en particulier l'avait allongé en plus de développer ses muscles, et la course à pied terminait de renforcer ses muscles.

Cependant, même si ses entraînements purement physiques l'épuisaient, ils ne représentaient rien par rapport aux entraînements magiques, qui là aussi développaient son corps mais aussi sa magie.

Son apprentissage était partagé par des tranches de semaines, pendant l'une il apprenait la théorie, et pendant les deux qui suivaient il mettait en application ce qu'il avait appris. Ce qui était absolument primordial pour lui était l'augmentation de ses canaux magiques. C'était une technique qu'il avait découvert dans un ouvrage très ancien, qui traitait des sciences de l'esprit. Cela consistait à se concentrer jusqu'à rentrer dans un état de transe, où l'esprit est entièrement vide et où la magie se révèle à son maître. Peu de sorciers pouvaient un jour y arriver, car pour d'une part voir son flux magique il fallait une grande puissance, et la capacité à se concentrer devait être très développée.



Depuis qu'il s'était découvert la capacité d'arriver à cet état de transe, il n'avait eu de cesse de se débarrasser des obstacles qui empêchaient sa magie de courir librement dans son corps. Ceci ne s'était pas fait sans mal, dans la mesure où les barrières étaient censées se libérer au fur et à mesure que le sorcier vieillissait. Le livre disait également qu'en les libérant plus tôt que prévu, la magie gagnerait en intensité et deviendrait à terme bien plus forte que si les barrières s'étaient libérées par elles-mêmes. A chaque explosion de ses barrières, Harry s'était senti submergé de pouvoir brut, ce qui le laissait penser qu'avant de revenir dans le passé d'une manière ou d'une autre, aucune de ses barrières n'avait encore cédé. Il se savait plus puissant, et de beaucoup, qu'à l'époque où il avait 16 ans.

Il n'était pas encore parvenu à faire céder les cinq dernières barrières, sur les douze initiales. Il essayait régulièrement, mais n'insistait pas plus que ça. Il savait que ce genre de manipulations pour sa propre magie pouvait être très dangereuse, C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas forcer l'accès. Si sa magie devenait incontrôlable, elle pourrait émaner delui sans interruption et le vider intégralement et définitivement de tout pouvoir magique. Il avait déjà rencontré ce problème auparavant, mais savait que la barrière cèderait lorsqu'il aurait atteint un niveau supérieur dans l'avancement de ses connaissances et exécutions de sorts. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Généralement, cela ne lui prenait pas beaucoup de temps, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatient. Il voulait devenir puissant. C'était ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout. Il voulait pouvoir corriger les erreurs qu'il avait fait auparavant.

La maîtrise de la Magie sans Baguette s'était imposée à lui comme étant une nécessité, lorsqu'il avait su que l'état de transe méditative dont il faisait régulièrement l'expérience était la première étape pour maîtriser cette magie. Il fallait débloquer certains canaux, sans même parler de barrières magiques à proprement parler, pour que les pouvoirs puissent s'y répandre en toute liberté, et ainsi inonder son corps de pouvoir magique afin que la magie n'ait plus besoin d'être canalisée pour être efficace.

Cela était impératif pour lui d'apprendre ce type de magie depuis le jour où il avait essayé, un jour, lors d'un de ses entraînements contre l'un de ses mannequins animés, de se lancer un sort de lévitation pour éviter un sort de manière originale. Il avait non seulement perdu son duel, mais avait en plus de cela failli perdre la vie, au vu de l'énorme cicatrice qu'il avait gardé sur son torse. Un sort de lévitation effectue sans le bon mouvement de baguette pouvait donc s'avérer TRES dangereux.

Depuis cet épisode, il s'était entraîné tous les jours, laissant de côté certains de ses apprentissages, au profit de ceci. Et il avait finalement réussi à la maîtriser. Dans un premier temps les sorts tout à fait basiques tels que le Lumos, et autres sorts de base, pour arriver à produire à ce moment un Stupéfix tout à fait efficace et diablement redoutable. En effet, Harry ne pratiquait désormais que la Magie Silencieuse, où il ne prononçait pas une seule parole. Voir un Stupéfix partir de quelqu'un qui n'a pas de baguette visible devait probablement être hautement déconcertant.

Harry était relativement satisfait de ses progrès. Cependant, il allait devoir mettre un terme à son entraînement le lendemain. En effet, on était le premier août, le lendemain de son anniversaire de 11 ans, c'est pourquoi il se devait de retourner prendre sa place dans le monde magique maintenant. Grâce à ses nouvelles aptitudes et un sort de dissimulation très efficace, il était parvenu à se rendre à Ste-Mangouste et à appliquer un sort sur son illusion qui y reposait. Il avait fait en sorte que les modifications physiques qu'il subissait lui s'appliquent également à l'illusion, pour que personne ne 

se pose de question quant au subit changement de morphologie qui ne manquerait pas de se produire quand il retrouverait sa place et son monde.

Il avait, à regret et avec un pincement au cœur, rendu à la clairière la même apparence que lorsqu'il y était arrivé, en détruisant aussi bien sa cabane que sa piscine, et en effaçant toutes les traces de magie qui avaient pu rester suspendues en l'air. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse rapprocher cet endroit avec la présence d'un sorcier. Il avait bien entendu pris le soin de cacher toutes ses possessions comme les livres et autres accessoires magiques dans une grotte se trouvant non loin de là, dans les bois, protégées par de nombreux sortilèges avancés, que ce soit des Repousses-Moldus ou encore le Repousse-Sorcier qu'il avait lui-même créé.

Il s'était alors jeté un sort de Dissimulation, le meilleur qu'il ait jamais exécuté, et avait Transplanné sans un bruit dans les couloirs de Ste-Mangouste. Il s'était rendu dans sa chambre sans faire un bruit, puis avait détruit son illusion, tout aussi silencieusement. Il avait alors pris sa place, et s'était allongé sur son lit. Les multiples sorts reliés à son lit pour prévenir toute activité anormale s'activèrent alors qu'il finissait de prendre exactement la même position qu'avait son illusion avant qu'il ne la détruise.

Les infirmières s'étaient ruées dans sa chambre environ 20 secondes après, pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry en profita pour bouger faiblement dans son lit. Aussitôt, les infirmières ne le lâchèrent plus, l'aidant à se réveiller et à émerger de ce coma qui l'avait maintenu inconscient aussi longtemps.

Il fit de son mieux pour paraître surpris devant toute cette agitation et devant tous ces gens qui lui étaient complètement inconnus. Grâce à un sort posé par lui-même dans sa chambre il avait été en mesure de voir qui lui avait rendu visite au cours de son « coma ». Il y avait eu Rémus, qui était venu en premier, avant même que Dumbledore ne soit sur place. Puis Dumbledore lui-même, et enfin certaines personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues et qui venaient cérémonieusement lui rendre hommage et prier pour son réveil, lui qui les avait déjà tellement aidés.

Il fit mine d'être agité, et se recroquevilla dans son lit pour tenter de faire croire qu'il était effrayé par tous ces gens. Après tout, il était censé être tombé dans le coma alors qu'il avait 8 ans, ce qui veut dire qu'il aurait normalement dû être intimidé, et tout simplement timide, comme le sont certains enfants dont l'assurance en eux reste encore à prouver.

Les médicomages ne perdirent pas de temps pour l'ausculter sous tous les angles, et tout ce qu'ils purent déceler chez lui était une santé de fer, qui ne montrait en rien qu'il était tombé dans le coma et était resté inactif pendant près de trois ans. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore arrivait dans sa chambre, les yeux pétillants de malice et de joie à la vue d'Harry réveillé et apparemment en bonne santé. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit du jeune garçon, puis s'assit sur le rebord.

« - Bonjour Harry, je suis le Professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

- Bonjour Monsieur… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et où suis-je ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital Harry, tu as eu un grave accident impliquant une voiture. Mais il semblerait que ça aille bien maintenant… le seul problème était que tu es resté près de trois ans dans le coma.

- Coma ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et… Qui… Qui est Harry ? »

Harry s'amusait énormément maintenant. Déstabiliser Dumbledore en étant un enfant « innocent » était diablement facile. Le vieil homme avait perdu une partie de la malice qu'il avait dans le regard, et c'est d'une voix douce qu'il reprit :

« - Harry, c'est toi. Tu te nommes Harry Potter.

- Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas… Je ne me souviens de rien…

- De vraiment rien ? Es-tu sûr Harry ? Je sais que tu viens de te réveiller, mais il est important que je sache si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit.

- Je… Je crois que je sais lire et compter… Et toutes ces choses sur l'histoire anglaise, le dessin… Mais… Je ne me souviens de rien sur moi, qui je suis…

- Ca va compliquer les choses Harry, tu t'en doutes. Il va falloir que je te révèle une bonne quantité de choses sur ton identité, et certaines particularités qui te concernent.

- Es-tu mon grand-père, pour être ici et pas mes parents ? »

De nouveau Dumbledore sembla ébahi, mais cette fois-ci il se reprit plus rapidement. Il sourit gentiment à Harry, puis reprit de la même voix patiente et douce que l'on utilise en parlant à un enfant :

« - Vois-tu, Harry, cela fait partie des choses dont nous devons tous deux discuter. Mais avant, je vais simplement faire quelque chose pour vérifier si tes souvenirs sont réellement bloqués profondément, et si je ne peux pas les libérer. »

Harry s'était préparé à cette éventualité dès l'instant où il avait pensé à cette histoire de perte de mémoire. Cela éviterait probablement les questions indiscrètes quant à ses incroyables barrières mentales, sur lesquelles il avait passé plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce que même lui ait du mal à accéder à certaines de ses émotions reliées à un souvenir en particulier. Cela serait catastrophique que Dumbledore découvre qu'il avait déjà vécu sa vie jusqu'à ses seize ans. Il ne pourrait alors pas être libre de ses mouvements, de ses actes et de tout ce qu'il voudrait faire, comme par exemple commencer ses recherches sur les Horcruxes bien avant que Dumbledore ne lui en fasse part, et bien d'autres choses qu'il avait prévues. Il savait qu'à Serpentard tout le monde n'était pas mauvais, et qu'il y en avait certains qui devaient être sauvés. Mais ce n'était que l'une des nombreuses étapes de son plan pour changer les choses.

Dumbledore regardait cet enfant aux yeux tellement semblables à ceux de sa mère qui avait l'air tellement perdu face à lui. Mais il devait le faire, il devait être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas aider l'enfant en l'aidant à se souvenir de qui il était. Bien entendu, il avait toujours veillé de près à l'enfant, le faisant installer à Ste-Mangouste mais dans la pièce où le portrait de Dillys Derwent était établi, tableau qui pouvait facilement le prévenir en cas d'urgence. Il leva donc sa baguette et pensa « _Legilimens_ ». Il fut aussitôt projeté dans l'esprit d'Harry, ou plutôt ce qui aurait dû être l'esprit de l'enfant. Car ceci n'était en rien semblable à ce qu'il ait pu voir auparavant. Il n'y avait rien. Tout simplement et désespérément rien. Ah si. Une lueur, tout là-bas. Il se dirigea dans cette direction, mais il fut instantanément bloqué par une barrière invisible. Il n'avait là non plus jamais vu quoi que ce soit de ce genre. S'imaginant dans une représentation physique de lui-même, Dumbledore palpa cette barrière, tentant de trouver une faille par laquelle son esprit pourrait s'introduire pour continuer son exploration en direction de la lumière. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'est la multitude de représentations physiques de lui-même qui apparurent en même temps, et qui dirigeaient toutes vers lui une baguette menaçante. Dumbledore se mit sur ses gardes, paré à tout éventualité, mais rien ne venait. C'était très étrange. Pourtant, bientôt, les Dumbledore changèrent vers quelque chose de plus sombre, dans une cape noire, des mains putréfiées… Des Détraqueurs… Des centaines de Détraqueurs qui l'entouraient. Il commençait à ressentir ce froid si caractéristique de leur présence. Il voulut lancer un Patronus, mais rien ne voulait sortir de sa baguette. Déjà, il entendait sa dispute avec Grindelwald. Déjà il revoyait sa sœur, sa pauvre sœur, sans vie. Ne comprenant pas comment cela était possible, Dumbledore choisit de se rétracter pour l'instant de cet esprit si hostile.



Quand il regarda dans la direction de Harry, celui-ci s'était à nouveau renfermé sur lui-même, en position de fœtus en répétant inlassablement la même chose : « Faites les partir, s'il vous plait, pas encore ». Dumbledore sentit le sang quitter son visage. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? pourtant il n'avait rien fait… Ou peu. Il n'avait pas réellement commis d'agression envers cet esprit… Mais l'était de l'enfant était préoccupant. Il semblait bien avant qu'il ne pratique sa légilimentie sur lui. Intérieurement, Dumbledore se promit de ne pas recommencer ce genre de choses tant qu'Harry n'en saurait pas plus sur le monde de la magie, et de ses subtilités. De toute manière, cela ne serait qu'une chose supplémentaire à lui annoncer plus tard. Il avait d'autre priorités concernant le garçon actuellement,.

Harry, bien que prostré sur son lit, souriait intérieurement. Il était persuadé que ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son esprit suffirait à dissuader Dumbledore de toute nouvelle intrusion dans son esprit avant un bon moment. Quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il fit exprès de sursauter, et donna de ses yeux verts un regard effrayé en direction du vieil homme qui le regardait d'un air concerné.

« - Ca va aller Harry, je te promets que je ne le referai pas sans ton consentement… Sans que tu le veuilles, si tu préfères. C'est très étrange, ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! » dit-il, se voulant rassurant, laissant un sourire apparaître sur son visage âgé »

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Dumbledore apprit à l'enfant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Qu'il avait onze ans, qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort à l'âge d'un an grâce au sacrifice de sa mère pour lui, et de son père qui avait tenté de retarder le Mage Noir sans toutefois y parvenir, de sa célébrité pour ce fait… Et Harry affichait de plus en plus clairement sa déception sur son visage au fur et à mesure que les informations affluaient dans son cerveau.

Après tout lui avoir raconté, Dumbledore dut partir, lui promettant de revenir le lendemain pour continuer de parler avec lui. De son côté, Harry était relativement satisfait, il avait réussi à berner Dumbledore du début à la fin, parvenant même à extirper de vraies larmes de ses yeux qui étaient pourtant fortement réticents à cette idée. De la même manière, il avait été obligé de laisser son visage exprimer ses sentiments, malgré le fait qu'il se fut entraîné à garder un air froid, inaccessible de tout le monde.

Harry profita de sa première nuit de plus de six heures depuis environ deux ans, et se reposa plus qu'il ne le pensait possible, s'endormant à 21h pour se réveiller à 12h le lendemain. Pour lui, les potions que lui avaient données les Médicomages n'étaient pas si inoffensives que ça. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il savait qu'en revenant dans le Monde Magique, il aurait à se réhabituer à vivre normalement, du moins aux yeux de tous, afin qu'il ne soit suspecté de rien par qui que ce soit.

Dumbledore revint effectivement le lendemain, et continua de lui expliquer ce qu'était le monde magique, ce qu'était Poudlard, et à quel point il était heureux d'être le directeur de cette école. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le directeur être tellement passionné lors d'un discours, malgré les quelques occasions qu'il avait eu de le voir dans des situations périlleuses.

Ce fut une certaine routine qui s'installa. Tous les jours, Harry dormait plus que de raison selon lui, et avait du mal à supporter cette inactivité, mais les visites de Dumbledore étaient toujours enrichissantes, il apprenait notamment quelle était la situation financière du monde magique en Angleterre et d'autres choses encore qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon d'apprendre par lui-même, craignant de faire des erreurs d'interprétation. C'est pourquoi il n'hésitait pas à poser des questions au grand sorcier et politicien à ses heures qu'était le directeur de Poudlard, posant uniquement des questions pertinentes, au grand bonheur du vieil homme qui voyait l'intelligence que possédait l'enfant. Lui aussi appréciait ces visites, n'hésitant pas à rester plus longtemps que les heures données par 

l'hôpital quand lui-même en avait le temps. Il lui fallait toujours trouver un professeur de Défense avant la rentrée, et s'arranger pour les formalités administratives concernant Harry. Dudley Dursley, suite à l'accident d'Harry et diverses enquêtes de voisinage, avait été placé en maison de redressement après que ses parents eurent été envoyés en prison pour agression sur mineur et complicité, non-assistance à personne en danger. Il fallait donc que la garde de l'enfant aille à quelqu'un de sur, car sa tante n'habitant plus le 4, Privet Drive, les protections étaient devenues complètement inefficaces et inutiles.

Il n'avait à l'heure actuelle qu'une seule famille potentielle en vue, celle des Granger, des gens tout à fait normaux dont la fille, brillante et vive élève, ainsi qu'il avait pu le constater lui-même en allant leur rendre visite, allait elle aussi rentrer en première année. Il ne faisait nul doute que ces gens seraient ravis d'accueillir un nouveau jeune sorcier dans leur famille, surtout si cela pouvait être bénéfique à ce dernier. Dumbledore avait été surpris de leur réponse favorable instantanément, mais avait été soulagé. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à envoyer Harry chez les Weasley, mais le problème était justement la perte de mémoire de l'enfant ainsi que sa célébrité dans le monde des sorciers. Le jeune garçon n'était en aucun cas habitué à tout cela, et il n'était pas convaincu qu'une telle ambiance puisse lui être favorable.

Les Granger quant à eux, tous deux Moldus, tous deux surpris de l'existence du monde Moldu, avaient répondu qu'il serait normal qu'ils l'accueillent. Dumbledore se surprit à penser qu'il lui suffirait de demander à Fudge de s'arranger pour les formalités, étant donné que de toute manière, comme d'habitude, il ferait exactement ce qu'il lui dirait. Il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour ça.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, entre les visites quotidiennes de Dumbledore, qu'Harry appréciait non seulement pour leur pertinence à chaque fois, mais également car il se surprit à aimer faire usage de la parole à nouveau. S'il ne souffrait pas de la solitude en étant seul, il n'en trouvait pas moins agréable de revenir à une vie civilisée.

Au milieu du mois d'août, Harry put sortir de l'hôpital, pour finalement aller chez les Granger. Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, pour enfin revoir son amie. Sa meilleure amie, celle qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Il espérait de tout cœur pouvoir renouer avec elle une amitié aussi forte que celle qui les liait auparavant. Etonnamment, s'il était impatient de revoir Hermione, il n'en était pas réellement de même en ce qui concernait Ron. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait renouer avec le rouquin. Il savait à quel point une telle amitié avait peu de chance de se reproduire, mais il était persuadé que Ron serait encore une fois jaloux… De toutes manières, avec le plan qu'il avait établi pour sa scolarité à Poudlard, il doutait de pouvoir se rapprocher du roux de toute manière. Il savait qu'Hermione aurait l'esprit plus ouvert.

Son arrivée chez les Granger se fit tout naturellement, comme s'il avait toujours vécu avec eux. Les parents d'Hermione étaient chaleureux, amicaux, et par-dessus tout ne s'apitoyaient pas sur Harry. Ils semblaient considérer que le jeune garçon avait assez vécu de drames pour qu'ils ne cessent de lui rappeler par une attitude dégoulinante de sollicitude. Ils étaient néanmoins très à l'écoute de ses désirs, cherchant à savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Une de leurs chambre d'amis avait été aménagée pour lui, et il s' était tout de suite trouvé à l'aise dans cet espace. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande, la chambre était simplement accueillante, ni trop nue ni trop chargée de décorations, elle était parfaite pour lui.

Quand il se retrouva face à une Hermione aussi jeune, qui possédait toujours ses dents de lapin, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis de la saluer chaleureusement. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'Harry s'était fait d'elle quand elle était chez elle. Elle semblait épanouie, heureuse, et ne tarissait jamais de conversations diverses et variées. Bien entendu, elle n'avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard que récemment, quand Dumbledore était venu les voir en réalité, mais elle avait déjà bien 

entamé tous les livres proposés par le programme. Elle s'était montrée très amicale avec Harry, découvrant en lui une personne très intéressante.

Bien sûr, elle connaissait son histoire, elle savait qui il était mais ça n'avait réellement que peu d'importance. Elle avait appris de ses parents qu'il ne fallait pas juger quelqu'un d'après son histoire. Quand elle avait su qu'il allait venir vivre chez eux, de manière permanente, elle avait été heureuse, car toujours trop studieuse en dehors de chez elle, elle n'avait que peu d'amis. Ses inquiétudes concernant ce garçon qui venait chez elle et qui devait, au vu de son histoire, être extrêmement doué en magie, s'étaient envolées dès qu'il lui avait assuré ne pas savoir que le Monde Magique existait avant que Dumbledore ne le lui dise.

Eux deux passaient donc de longues après-midi à lire divers ouvrages traitant de l'histoire du monde magique et de ses coutumes, afin de ne pas être trop pris au dépourvu une fois qu'ils seraient à proprement parler avec des enfants de sorciers élevés dans cette ambiance.

Ils devinrent rapidement liés, par leur goût des études, qu'Harry avait acquis au cours de ces deux dernières années, mais également au niveau du sport. Harry avait été enchanté quand la jeune fille lui avait proposé d'aller courir un matin. Il s'état empressé d'accepter, afin de maintenir la forme physique qu'il s' était forgé avec le temps.

Tous deux appréciaient la présence de l'autre, discutaient de tout et de rien, avec l'insouciance de jeunes gens qui n'ont pas eu à se confronter aux difficiles réalités de la vie. Harry était heureux. Il n'avait avant ce moment pas réellement eu de chance dans toute sa vie d'être insouciant, et il en profitait plus que jamais.

La rentrée cependant arriva bien vite, et ce fut avec une grande excitation qu'il se rendit en compagnie d'Hermione et de ses parents à la garde de Kings Cross, où ils prendraient le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Harry aussi bien qu'Hermione avaient un niveau supérieur, au moins au niveau des connaissances, que des élèves de première année. Ils étaient confiants vis-à-vis de leurs résultats, et se jurèrent de rester proches quelles que soient leurs maisons respectives.

Quand ils embarquèrent dans le Poudlard Express, Harry avait l'impression de revivre sa vie. Ron Weasley était en train de se faire frotter le nez par sa mère d'un côté, Draco Malfoy disait dignement au revoir à ses parents, tandis qu'eux deux montaient leurs valises dans le train. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide, et ressortirent chacun un ouvrage que l'autre avait déjà lu, afin de bénéficier l'un l'autre des interprétations que l'autre en faisait. Pour Harry, ces lectures n'avaient aucun intérêt, dans la mesure où il avait déjà tout relu et appris par cœur plus de deux ans auparavant.

La visite de Draco Malfoy dans leur compartiment ne se fit pas attendre. Il rentra, flanqué de ses habituels gorilles, comme un roi entrerait dans son palais. Son orgueil était visible comme une aura autour de lui, et il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé par rapport au souvenir d'Harry.

« - Bonjour à vous. Je me présente, Draco Malfoy. Mon Père m'a dit qu'Harry Potter rentrait à Poudlard cette année, et étant donné que j'ai visité les autres compartiments, je ne vois que toi qui puisse répondre à ce nom.

- Oui, c'est moi, en effet. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je te présente Hermione Granger, elle aussi rentre à Poudlard cette année.

- Tes parents sont des sangs purs, Granger ? Il ne me semble pas me souvenir d'un tel nom parmi les grandes familles.

- Non, Draco, ils sont Moldus. Je n'ai appris l'existence du Monde Magique il y a peu. Je suis néanmoins ravie de te rencontrer.



- Plaisir non partagé. Potter, si tu veux un bon conseil, tu ne devrais pas fréquenter ce genre de personnes. Dit –il d'un air hautain et supérieur

- Quel genre de personnes ? demanda Harry avec une pointe de naïveté qui déstabilisa le jeune homme

- Hé bien, les fils et filles de Moldus bien sûr !

- Mais pourquoi ? Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?

- Je… Mais c'est évident, ils ne sont pas comme nous !

- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ils sont différents de nous. Ils ont des yeux, des oreilles, une bouche, un cerveau, et des pouvoirs magiques. Comment crois-tu que les premiers sorciers sont apparus ? Crois-tu qu'au départ tous les hommes étaient des sorciers et que seuls les Cracmols se sont transformés ensuite en Moldus ? Les statistiques auraient une nette tendance à prouver le contraire… Dans le monde, on compte environ 6 milliards d'êtres humains. Seulement 75 millions d'entre eux sont des sorciers. Crois-tu vraiment que les sorciers auraient pu subsister sans la présence des Moldus ? »

Draco resta silencieux, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait inténsément . Il savait que dans le cerveau du jeune Malfoy s'opposaient deux idées. Celle qu'on lui avait apprise tout au long de sa vie, et celle que le dernier des Potter venait de lui exposer. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, pour finalement dire à Crabbe et Goyle de partir. Une lueur de défi brillait dans les yeux argentés du jeune Malfoy, il voulait connaître cet autre garçon qui en une seule phrase avait réussi à le faire douter sur tous les préceptes que son père avait essayé de lui inculquer.

Une discussion s'engagea entre les trois jeunes sorciers, et ils découvrirent que Draco aussi aimait étudier, qu'il était un jeune homme tout à fait agréable quand les apparences ne se devaient pas d'être préservées, et qu'il pouvait même être amical malgré l'impression de froideur qui se dégageait de lui.

Hermione, elle, était définitivement certaine qu'Harry Potter était une personne merveilleuse. Il l'avait défendue, et des gens de son âge, il était le premier à l'avoir fait. Mieux que ça, plutôt que de prendre ouvertement parti, il avait réussi à faire se retourner les arguments de son détracteur contre lui, et finalement le faire rester avec eux. Oh oui, Harry Potter était plein de surprises, et elle était bien déterminée à continuer de les voir se manifester encore longtemps.

Ce fut un voyage agréable qu'ils passèrent ensemble, pour finalement arriver à Poudlard après qu'ils se soient changés. Hagrid les mena tous trois à l'enceinte de Poudlard, où ils prirent les barques qui glissaient doucement sur le lac dans de faibles clapotis. Une fois encore, Harry fut enchanté par la vue que proposait Poudlard depuis le lac la nuit. Comme tous les autres, il descendirent des barques pour finalement être accueillis parune Minerva Mc. Gonagall aussi stricte que dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

Bientôt, ce serait la répartition…

Et voici ce troisième chapitre qui s'achève. Alors oui, je sais, vous avez tous oublié le début de l'histoire. Mais j'ai une bonne raison. Durant toute l'année, j'étais à l'étranger, et l'accès que j'avais aux ordinateurs était relativement limitée et je ne m'en servais pas pour rédiger des fictions. Ceci dit, maintenant, je suis de retour en France, aussi vous pouvez vous attendre à une parution plus régulière des chapitres, ainsi qu'à une longueur qui, j'espère que vous l'aurez remarqué, s'est grandement accrue. Ce chapitre seul fait plus que les deux premiers réunis.



Je tenais sincèrement à remercier tous les reviewers de cette fic, je suis on ne peut plus étonné par le nombre de reviews pour seulement deux chapitres, et j'espère que vous ne me laisserez pas tomber malgré cette longue absence !


	4. Chapter 4 Poudlard

Disclaimer : Rien de m'appartient, tout est à JKRowlings, je la hais mais moi je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fiction, etc, etc…

Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a réellement fait plaisir, et m'a encouragé à écrire le nouveau chapitre plus rapidement. Vous aurez normalement tous reçu une réponse par mail à l'heure qu'il est. Mais place à la lecture !

Pour ceux qui voulaient savoir, j'étais aux USA cette année, plus précisément à New-York où je travaillais comme stagiaire chez Bloomingdales (genre énorme centre commercial sur plusieurs étages… Ils vendent de tout…)… C'est beau, New York )

Ah si, encore une précision : On a l'impression que Harry et Dumbledore vont avoir une sorte de relation particulière… Mais attendez de voir la suite. Je resterai dans l'esprit des premiers chapitres, et il est hors de question qu'il serve encore une fois d'arme sans âme… Donc voilà, à vos yeux, prêts, lisez !

Chapitre 4 – Répartition et émoi.

Harry, bien qu'il eu son plan bien ancré dans sa tête, et qu'il fut tout à fait certain qu'il allait marcher, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux en voyant l'air si strict de Mc. Gonagall. Installée au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, elle appelait les élèves un par un, et finalement, à la grande surprise d'Harry, ce ne fut pas vers Gryffondor mais vers Serdaigle qu'elle fut envoyée. Puis vint le tour de Ron, lui par contre réparti à Gryffondor en compagnie de Neville. Draco, quant à lui, s'avança vers le Choixpeau d'une démarche fière et assurée, déjà discrètement applaudi par les Serpentards, mais en réalité il n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûr de lui.

Ce qu'Harry lui avait dit l'avait profondément chamboulé dans ses croyances les plus profondes, et dans tous les préceptes que ses parents avaient essayé de lui inculquer depuis qu'il était un jeune enfant. Il n'était pas certain de la marche à suivre. Déposant le Choixpeau sur sa tête, il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

Harry, lui, regardait Draco avec surprise. Le Choixpeau prenait beaucoup trop de temps pour l'envoyer à Serpentard… Puis soudain l'objet magique tressauta, pour finalement laisser échapper un tonitruant : « **SERDAIGLE** ». Harry se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer quand ce fut à son tour d'être réparti. Lui aussi l'air calme et confiant, il s'avança vers le Choixpeau alors que des murmures se faisaient entendre un peu partout dans la Grande Salle à propos de son identité.

Il posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et entendit le Choixpeau aussi clairement que dans ses souvenirs.

« Tiens donc… Harry Potter… Bien plus âge que ce que tu devrais l'être… C'est étrange cette histoire. Un retour dans le temps ? Hummm. Je vois ce que tu as en tête… Tu es ambitieux, mais je crois savoir pourquoi tu veux aller dans cette maison en particulier… Je crois que tu seras le premier Potter à avoir mis les pieds à…. » « **SERDAIGLE **« .



Heureux, Harry se leva du tabouret et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle qui lui faisait une grande ovation. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et en face de Draco, qui lui souriaient tous deux.

Il ne savait pas si sa rencontre avait pu influer à ce point sur la répartition de ses amis, mais il était certain d'une chose : une partie de son plan serait désormais bien plus simple à réaliser. Celle de ramener Draco Malfoy du bon côté. S'il parvenait à devenir ami avec lui, il parviendrait également à le faire changer d'avis vis-à-vis des Moldus et de ses prétentions, le remettant à sa place, ou en l'encourageant selon les situations. Harry avait l'âme d'un leader ? Très bien, il s'en servirait. Il était mature désormais, il ne passerait à côté d'aucune chance pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins.

Installé à sa table et discutant joyeusement à ses amis une fois que la Répartition fut terminée, il sentit le regard perçant de deux personnes sur lui. Regardant la table des Professeurs, il trouva celui du directeur qui lui sourit gentiment, et celui de Rogue, qui pour une fois n'affichait qu'une légère surprise (pour une fois, car rogue ne montre JAMAIS ses sentiments…)

Harry recommençait à penser à tout ce qu'il devrait faire au cours des années. Cette fois-ci, il y était préparé. Il serait prêt à affronter les difficultés, et ferait tout pour que ses amis ne soient jamais impliqués dans ses déboires. Il serait proche d'eux, mais sa curiosité ne serait partagée que par lui sur des sujets concernant Voldemort.

Seul avec ses pensées, le regard dans le vide, il sentit une faible tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit. Il reconnut la signature magique de Quirell, qui tentait de le sonder. Gardant son air rêveur, il ne fit rien qui puisse laisser suspecter qu'il était en train de penser à Voldemort, et lui donna un aperçu de ce qu'étaient ses défenses. Le professeur Quirell, au bout de quelques minutes, finit par pousser un cri horrifié avant de tomber évanoui sur sa table. Harry, comme tous les autres, joua l'étonné, mais il n'en était rien. Il avait sorti une de ses techniques de défense particulièrement vicieuses à Quirell.

Il avait fait en sorte d'essayer de piéger l'esprit de Quirell dans une sorte de bulle incassable. Il avait d'ailleurs presque réussi. Ca aurait été trop beau. S'il était parvenu à faire ça, alors le professeur n'aurait plus été qu'un corps sans âme. C'était plus ou moins la technique qu'utilisaient les Détraqueurs, et c'était en partie pour ça qu'Harry avait tenu à ce qu'une représentation d'eux soit là dans son esprit pour faire fuir les agresseurs éventuels.

Après cet incident, le professeur fut évacué vers l'infirmerie et le repas continua son cours normal, avec le chant sur l'hymne de Poudlard Ils furent accompagnés jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, où une bonne majorité des étudiants étaient déjà. Harry s'attarda un peu sur la décoration. C'était relativement sobre, seules deux ou trois tapisseries ornaient les murs, ainsi qu'une statue représentant Rowena Serdaigle. Pourtant une ambiance particulière et chaleureuse émanait de la pièce, presque entièrement boisée, et dont les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques bien fournies, pour la plupart de copies de livres se trouvant à la Bibliothèque, pour éviter d'avoir à se déplacer lors de recherches pour des devoirs. Quelques tables étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la Salle, permettant le travail par groupes ou tout simplement de se réunir avec des amis. Cette salle était globalement plus grande que celle des Gryffondor ou des Serpentard, dans la mesure où elle semblait avoir été étudiée pour que les étudiants puissent travailler sur place.

Pourtant, le travail n'était pas la seule option dans cette salle dans la mesure où un coin tout à fait similaire à celui des Gryffondor se trouvait près de la grande cheminée, avec de grands et moelleux fauteuils.

Beaucoup étant fatigués par le travail et le retour ou l'arrivée à Poudlard, tous ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, et Harry et Draco se trouvaient dans le même dortoir. Il s s'étaient installés dans 

deux lits se trouvant côte à côte. Il se surprit à se demander avec qui Ron allait passer son temps maintenant que ni Hermione ni lui ne seraient à Gryffondor.

Sans plus y penser, il finit de ranger soigneusement ses manuels et autres vêtements, avant de se glisser avec délices dans les draps d'un lit de Poudlard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. C'était maintenant qu'allait commencer sa véritable mission.

Le lendemain, tous se réveillèrent frais et dispos pour une nouvelle journée, qui commençait par un cours de Potions avec le professeur Rogue. Ils furent parmi les premiers à rentrer dans la salle de cours, tandis que Rogue les dardait d'un regard calculateur et encore une fois, Harry fut en mesure d'y déceler une part d'étonnement. Ces trois là formaient un groupe bien particulier. Rogue était surpris que Draco se fut retrouvé à Serdaigle. Les enseignements de Lucius avaient pourtant l'air d'avoir très bien porté leurs fruits à chaque occasion qu'il avait eu de voir Draco. Et pourtant il était là, en compagnie du célèbre Harry Potter et de la méconnue Hermione Granger, fille de Moldus.

Rogue, une fois que tous les élèves se furent installés en silence, devant l'ambiance oppressante des cachots, fit son discours. Harry ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Vint ensuite l'appel. Malfoy, Draco, fut appelé, puis ce fut son tour…

« - Potter, Harry… Notre nouvelle… Célébrité. Le double-Survivant. Comme c'est charmant… Voyons maintenant. Potter, où iriez vous pour me rapporter un Bézoard ?

- Très probablement dans la réserve spéciale qui est derrière vous professeur, ou alors dans l'estomac d'une chèvre si vous m'en refusiez l'accès. »

Rogue était devenu livide à la réponse d'Harry. Un première année qui osait le narguer, lui, Severus Snape, professeur le plus redouté de tout Poudlard ? Il offrit son plus horrible sourire à Harry, avant de continuer :

« -Je vois que vous avez ouvert vos livres, Potter, mais croyez-vous réellement que vous sauriez à quoi ressemble un Bézoard dans ma réserve personnelle ? Toutes les plantes se ressemblent pour les ignorants, aussi, je vais vous demander d'essayer. Faites, Potter, ne vous gênez pas, et montrez-nous à quel point vous êtes meilleur que vos condisciples… »

C'était au tour de Draco de devenir livide. Il connaissait le ton qu'avait pris Snape. Et le connaissant, et connaissant son ressentiment de notoriété publique envers tout ce qui bougeait ou non et s'appelait Potter, c'était loin d'être bon pour son nouvel ami.

Harry, pourtant, conserva son masque d'impassibilité, et se leva sans produire le moindre son pour se rendre à la réserve de Snape. Tout ce qu'il avait devant lui avait l'apparence d'un bézoard, car ces pierres trouvées dans l'estomac des chèvres n'étaient jamais régulières. Pourtant, il saurait le trouver. Il en prit plusieurs, et entreprit de les sentir, les soupeser, voire même gouter certains de ces ingrédients de potions, avant de finalement laisser un sourire fleurir sur son visage et de se retourner vers son professeur. Il lui tendit la petite pierre se tenant au centre de sa main, et se recula afin que Rogue l'examine à son tour.

Maintenant, Snape était véritablement abasourdi pour qui le connaissait un minimum. Draco et Harry notamment pouvaient le voir. Comment diable un gamin avait-il pu faire la différence entre tant d'ingrédients de potion tous aussi semblables dans leur apparence ? Il sentait que ce Potter n'était pas pareil que les autres, qu'il avait des connaissances… Et il sentait une puissance certaine émaner du jeune garçon. Pas une très grosse puissance, c'était certain, mais une bonne puissance, plus que certains sorciers adultes, et pourtant moins forte que la plupart… Il ne savait pas qu'en 

penser. Un enfant ne pouvait normalement pas avoir une aura, on ne pouvait pas jauger la puissance d'un enfant.

Finalement Harry put retourner s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione et Draco, et sans même finir l'appel, il passa au cours. Cours qui, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, était beaucoup plus calme en compagnie des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Même Rogue était moins désagréable envers les élèves et ne tentait pas autant de les décourager ou les intimider. Harry semblait être un cas à part cependant, mais il était rapide, précis, et ne se laissait en aucun cas déconcentrer par les piques envoyées par son professeur. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, et tranchait avec une rapidité déconcertante, comme s'il avait déjà fait ça depuis de longues années. Ses mouvements étaient mesurés, et aucun d'entre eux n'était inutile. Tout était parfaitement réglé, telle une horloge bien rodée.

Tous les cours de la journée se déroulèrent de la même manière. Harry excellait et ne faisait rien pour cacher son talent, il métamorphosait tout du premier coup, s'attirant les bonnes grâces et même un sourire de son professeur de métamorphose en en réussissant une, en prenant toutefois le soin de faire semblant d'avoir du mal, en en réalisant une prévue au programme de troisième année.

Harry avait décidé de pleinement remplir et accorder son image à celle du Survivant cette fois-ci, vivant sa vie à fond, sans se préoccuper de ce que l'on pourrait penser de lui, des jalousies éventuelles que cela engendrerait. Il voulait être bon, le meilleur en fait. Et il y parviendrait. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à Poudlard, mais ici se trouvaient certains des ouvrages les plus rares au monde, et il comptait bien les apprendre tous.

Le temps passa tranquillement jusqu'à Halloween, où Harry savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Aussi, il avait passé la majorité de son temps à observer Quirell de loin pour voir comment ce dernier s'y était pris pour faire rentrer le dit Troll à l'insu de Dumbledore. A l'heure du dîner, l'épisode qu'il avait déjà vécu se reproduit, Quirell rentra dans la Grande Salle, hurlant qu'il y avait un Troll dans les cachots. Harry, suivant les Prefets de Serdaigle, se lança discrètement et sans baguette un sortilège de dissimulation très puissant et quitta discrètement les rangs, profitant de la cohue qui régnait. Il se dirigea vers le second étage, afin de trouver le Troll en premier. Il se rendit vers les toilettes des filles, où ils l'avaient trouvé en compagnie de Ron. L'odeur nauséabonde régnait toujours dans le couloir. Le troll n'était pas loin. Forçant le pas, mais restant discret, Harry se guidait à l'odeur pour retrouver sa proie. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu d'adversaire vivant. Il fallait qu'il voie si son entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal avec sa baguette pour le battre. Mais il lui fallait le battre sans. C'était son défi. Son amusement du moment. Il voulait réussir.

Finalement il le vit. Frappant contre une porte d'où des hurlements se faisaient entendre. Quelqu'un était derrière. Une fille, selon toute probabilité. Restant calme, Harry s'approcha du Troll au moment où il parvenait à défoncer la porte. Deux filles se trouvaient derrière. Lavande et Parvati. Déjà les meilleures amies du monde, semblerait-il. Certaines choses ne changent pas, pensa Harry en souriant intérieurement. Se concentrant sur sa tâche, il rentra à la suite du Troll pour voir les deux filles acculées dans un coin de la pièce. Lançant un sortilège sonore, Harry parvint à détourner l'attention du troll, qui se retourna lourdement vers là où il avait entendu du bruit. Harry n'y était déjà plus. Il s'était rapproché des filles, et les avait elles aussi soumises à un sortilège de dissimulation en leur chuchotant de partir le plus vite possible. Une fois que ce fut fait et qu'elles furent hors de danger, Harry mura la porte d'un sort, piégeant ainsi le troll avec lui, avant d'enlever son sortilège de dissimulation. Le troll l'avait repéré. Un coup de masse. Trop lent. Un deuxième, toujours trop lent. Harry filait plus vite qu'un humain normal, utilisant la magie qu'il avait répartie dans tout son corps pour améliorer sa vitesse, ses forces physiques. Il avait une idée. SI après tout il pouvait améliorer sa vitesse, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour sa force ? Certes, un troll était une bête imposante et robuste, mais tout de même… En magie, rien n'est impossible, lui avait-on dit. 

Très bien. Courant rapidement derrière le troll, il sollicita sa magie pour renforcer son corps et augmenter sa force, avant de décrocher un coup de pied incroyablement puissant derrière l'articulation du genou du monstre. Lequel, avec un grondement de douleur, s'effondra sur l'autre genou. L'utilisation d'une telle magie était fatigante, mais Harry s'amusait véritablement. Il venait de trouver un aspect très pratique de cette utilisation des canaux magiques qu'il avait développés.

N'attendant pas que le monstre se fut remis de sa douleur et de sa surprise, il en profita pour frapper derrière l'autre genou, déployant encore plus de force. Un craquement sonore dérangeant se fit entendre. Le troll tomba lourdement au sol, et pour détruire toute menace, Harry lui brisa les bras au niveau des épaules, devant développer une puissance plus importante encore que ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Le troll était neutralisé. Cassé, mais neutralisé.

Puis il réalisa. Il venait de vaincre un troll avec un corps d'un enfant de onze ans, sans l'usage de la magie à proprement parler. Pas un sortilège, et rien que l'utilisation à lui-même de sa magie. Entendant du bruit dans le couloir, Harry se remit un sort de dissimulation, et détruisant le mur qu'il avait créé sur la porte, il se jeta dans le couloir et partit en courant vers le troisième étage. Avec un peu de chance, Rogue et Quirell n'en seraient pas encore partis.

En effet, il arriva au moment même où Rogue arrivait devant la porte. Jetant silencieusement un sortilège pour modifier sa voix, il lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas entrer, que Quirell n'était pas là. Il s'avait que c'était risqué, dans la mesure où Rogue risquait de distinguer sa signature magique, mais il était inutile que Rogue se fasse blesser. Il ne portait pas l'ancien Mangemort dans son cœur, mais il savait que l'homme n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Cela lui serait peut-être bénéfique à lui aussi d'avoir un allié dans ces temps troublés. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à rester dans le « droit chemin »

Harry décampa aussitôt, et rejoignit sa Salle commune. Il était toujours sous sortilège de dissimulation, et malgré le monde qu'il y avait dans la salle commune, relativement excitée au vu des évènements de la soirée, Harry parvint à rejoindre les escaliers menant aux dortoirs sans problème et leva le sort. Il rentra dans son dortoir où se trouvaient Hermione et Draco, qui se jetèrent sur lui dès l'instant où il rentra. Une grande amitié s'était liée entre eux trois, et même Draco et Hermione s'entendaient bien, même au vu de leurs appartenances sociales si différentes et aux préjugés de départ de Draco. Pourtant, le discours qu'Harry lui avait fait dans le train lui restait en tête et il avait tout fait pour passer outre les préceptes enseignés par les Malfoy.

Il n'eut pas trop de mal à se justifier, leur disant qu'il s'était perdu dans les couloirs en voulant suivre le mauvais préfet, quand il avait dit avoir vu Draco devant lui. Il s'était alors perdu dans les couloirs étant donné qu'il était dans une aile du château qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Ses amis l'avaient cru, même s'il pouvait voir une pointe de scepticisme dans les yeux d'Hermione. Son amie avait toujours été très perspicace, parfois trop, mais elle savait que tout le monde avait besoin d'avoir des secrets, et elle tenait tellement à Harry qu'elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec des questions comme celle-ci.

Harry savait que ses amis se retenaient, mais il ne leur dirait pas la vérité. Pas maintenant, tout du moins. Il souhaitait pouvoir mener à bien tout ce qu'il voulait avant de se confier à qui que ce soit. Et il ne savait pas à qui il s'adresserait. Il y avait également la question de Croûtard Pettigrow. Il allait falloir qu'il charge Hermione d'aller chercher le rat, ou alors il s'introduirait de lui-même dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour le prendre. Oui, il ferait plutôt ça, il devait faire libérer Sirius le plus rapidement possible. Le pauvre était encore à Azkaban, mais avec le rat en sa possession, cela ne serait qu'une formalité de faire libérer son parrain.



Pendant quelques temps, Harry observa les mouvements de Ron, puis il passa à l'action. Il s'introduit dans la tour des Gryffondors caché par son sortilège de dissimulation, puis avait volé Croûtard. Il l'avait Stupéfixé si rapidement et silencieusement que l' « animal » n'avait rien vu venir.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il était encore celui par qui l'annonce à Dumbledore passerait le mieux. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur, puis attendit une vingtaine de secondes avant d'être invité à rentrer.

S'avançant dans le bureau de Rogue, il observa une potion Tue-Loup bouillir doucement dans un coin, tandis que des décoctions contre l'acné étaient en début de préparation, probablement pour Mrs. Pomfresh. Rogue le regardait d'un air indéfinissable, puis l'invita à s'asseoir.

« - Mr. Potter. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Rogue, presque aimable, bien qu'Harry sache qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade.

- Eh bien voilà, Professeur… J'ai trouvé ce rat dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais c'est bizarre… Je sens beaucoup de magie en lui, pas simplement comme un animal magique. Je ne sais pas comment je fais, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son professeur. C'est juste comme ça, j'arrive à sentir des ondes magiques quand je suis proche de quelqu'un.

- Donnez-moi cet animal, Potter. »

Rogue se saisit du rat, avant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, pour finalement le sonder à l'aide de sa magie. Il se recula alors imperceptiblement, et ferma la porte de son bureau d'un sort vraiment puissant. Harry aurait pu le défaire, mais il avait là la preuve que Rogue était un sorcier confirmé, qui n'était vraiment pas dénué de compétences et de pouvoir magique. Il savait qu'en accordant sa confiance au Professeur, et s'il arrivait à gagner la sienne, cela ferait un allié de poids. Il n'était pas sûr que la loyauté de Rogue, que ce soit envers Voldemort ou même Dumbledore soit à 100. Peut-être cherchait-il un intermédiaire. Peut-être Harry aurait-il pu remplir ce rôle. Faisant apparaître une cage de verre, disposant de minuscules trous pour permettre à son hôte de respirer, il y mit le rat, et se recula. Par une minuscule fenêtre qu'il avait aménagé, il lança le sortilège qui annulait les transformations Animagi.

Rogue se recula vivement. Ce n'était pas possible. Peter Pettigrow, bien vivant, se trouvait devant lui, acculé dans un coin de la cage qu'il avait créé. C'était impossible. Black avait tué Pettigrow. On avait même retrouvé un doigt… Doigt qui manquait à la main droite de Peter. Oh, OK après tout.

Harry, voyant toute couleur quitter le visage de Rogue, s'approcha de lui avec une chaise et lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait Rogue aussi désemparé. Pourtant, c'était compréhensible. Voir quelqu'un que l'on avait pensé être mort pendant 10 ans n'était pas nécessairement bon pour la santé mentale de quiconque. Surtout en sachant ce qui était arrivé à celui qui l'avait tué, lui et treize Moldus qui passaient par là au moment de l'affrontement. Et Potter qui lui apportait le rat sur un plateau. C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Puis Rogue se ressaisit. Il se leva, et d'une voix sèche appela Pettigrow, qui leva vers lui sa tête si semblable à celle d'un rat.

« - Rogue, couina-t-il, Severus… Ca me fait si plaisir de te revoir… Si tu savais comme je souhaitais m'excuser pour tout ce qu…

- SUFFIT ! Pettigrow… Tu vas simplement me faire le plaisir de me dire comment cela se fait que tu sois ici… Alors que tu es censé être mort, tué par Sirius Black…

- Severus… Je sais que tu le détestes… C'était pour mieux Le servir, que j'ai fait ça… j'ai réussi à m'introduire dans une bonne famille de sorciers, je peux avoir des informations sur tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde de la Magie, je guettais un quelconque signe de Lui…



- Première nouvelle, Pettigrow, je ne savais pas que tu étais à la solde de Voldemort. Je pense que cela va intéresser pas mal de personnes au Ministère. Surtout quand tu leur apprendras qu'ils ont emprisonné un « innocent », pendant 10 ans. Même si Black est pire qu'un ennemi pour moi, je ne souhaite ce sort à personne, mis à part toi, misérable lâche et traître.

- Allons, Severus… Je sais que tu détestais James et Sirius. Je sais que tu les haissais. Je t'ai rendu service, finalement, non ?

- Pettigrow, intervint Harry, est-ce vous qui avez trahi mes parents ? »

Le teint de Peter devint blafard. Le ton qu'avait employé cet enfant était tout simplement terrifiant. Ses yeux, il les connaissait. Il les avait vus pendant ses sept années de scolarité. Dans les yeux de celle qui convoitait, dans les yeux de celle pour qui il avait trahi. Il la voulait, oh oui, il la voulait pour lui… Autant pour James, il n'avait qu'à pas lui voler celle qu'il aimait. Mais il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Lily dans cet état. Des flammes vertes de puissance volaient dedans.

Rogue sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère alors qu'Harry prenait la parole. Une vague de puissance le submergea. Une aura dorée entrelacée de vert et d'or flottait autour du garçon, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte verte électrique, le blanc de ses yeux également. Tout son être frissonnait de Magie pure, une magie puissante et destructrice, bien que rassurante. Mais c'était impossible. Ce gamin était simplement plus puissant que qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle manifestation de Magie. L'enfant Potter était incroyablement puissant. Probablement le plus puissant sorcier vivant à ce jour. Une puissance brute, sauvage, qui était pourtant domptée par certains côtés. L'aura de l'enfant était envoûtante, menaçante uniquement pour Pettigrow, qui sentait son air se raréfier, la Magie d'Harry agissant clairement contre lui.

Harry quant à lui était parfaitement maître de lui, il dégageait finalement toute sa puissance magique, exacerbée par le sentiment de haine qu'il avait toujours envers Pettigrow. Il savait que Rogue n'en parlerait pas au directeur. Il savait que Pettigrow aurait tout oublié de ça d'ici quelques minutes, quand il aurait altéré sa mémoire. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Rogue tentait de le tirer en arrière. Il vit alors son reflet dans une glace. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner, il eut peur. Ses yeux… Comme ceux de Voldemort, mais verts. Complètement et totalement verts. Mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer, pas encore. Et pourtant il le fallait. Tombant instantanément en transe devant les yeux ébahis de son professeur de potions qui n'eut que le temps de le rattraper, il se força à rattraper la magie qui s'échappait de son corps tout en se calmant mentalement. Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, il retrouvait la teinte normale de ses yeux, et son aura, bien qu'encore visible et puissante autour de lui, s'était beaucoup réduite. Rogue le regardait, l'air effaré. C'était assez comique d'ailleurs, et Harry ne put retenir un micro-sourire.

« - Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, Professeur. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

- A d'autres, Potter. Vous avez maîtrisé votre Magie, je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais vous l'avez fait sciemment.

- Je sais que j'ai fait ça, le problème est que je ne sais pas comment. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon réveil du coma, et je pense que j'ai du apprendre des choses sur la magie, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Ces choses se manifestent au fur et à mesure que je vis des choses…

- Je vois. Je ne parlerai à personne de ce qui vient de se passer, si cela peut vous rassurer. Ces évènements n'ont pas besoin d'être ébruités plus que nécessaire. Maintenant… Potter, c'est effectivement ce rat de Pettigrow qui a trahi vos parents. Il va falloir en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

- En réalité, professeur, j'ai préféré venir vous voir plutôt que le professeur Dumbledore, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses en permanence. J'ai préféré que ce soit vous qui le voyiez, afin que vous l'emmeniez chez Dumbledore et lui disiez que vous l'avez attrapé.



- C'est un grand service que vous me demandez, Potter, vous devez savoir que le professeur Dumbledore sait quasiment tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école.

- Je le sais, professeur, mais je n'ai pas une très grande confiance en lui. Je crois qu'il essaye souvent de rentrer dans mes souvenirs pour essayer de les débloquer et je n'aime pas ça. Ca me donne toujours un grand mal de tête. Et ça fait ressurgir des choses vraiment peu agréables. »

Rogue le regarda encore une fois étonné. Le gamin était mature. Il ne cherchait pas la gloire. Il ne voulait pas apporter le rat à Dumbledore lui-même. Il avait compris le côté manipulateur du vieil homme. Il savait que ce dernier faisait tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il se confiait à lui. Le fils de James Potter. Oh, vraiment. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

« - Très bien Potter, j'irai amener le rat à Dumbledore. Veuillez me laisser seul maintenant, il viendra ici pour le voir de ses yeux, avant de lancer la procédure judiciaire qui fera probablement relâcher votre parrain. Je suppose que c'est ce que vous attendez.

«- Merci monsieur, c'est vraiment sympathique de votre part. Merci de me comprendre. »

« - Don't mention it. Oh, et Potter. Ne dites plus jamais que je suis sympathique. Cela me donne de l'urticaire »

Harry hocha la tête, et à l'instar de Rogue laissa fleurir un micro-sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce Rogue-ci semblait mieux faire la part des choses. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Rogue le rappela :

« - Potter, merci pour m'avoir évité de faire face à ce monstre le soir d'Halloween. Je sais que c'était vous. »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête une nouvelle fois avant de sortir dans le couloir, et de rentrer dans une salle de classe qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, sortant un livre de son sac et faisant semblant d'étudier. Peu après, il entendit le professeur Dumbledore passer rapidement dans le couloir, et se joindre à Snape dans son bureau. Il avait pris le soin de laisser un émetteur Moldu adapté pour le monde magique sous une table avant de partir de la salle.

« - Professeur Snape, que puis-je pour vous ? Vous m'aviez l'air bien agité dans cette cheminée ?

- Hé bien, Professeur, j'avais une bonne raison de l'être, coupa Snape d'un ton froid. J'ai trouvé un rat dans les couloirs. Un rat tout à fait particulier. Un rat avec une aura magique. Un Animagus.

- Allons, allons, Severus, n'en venons pas à des conclusions hâtives. Vous savez qu'il est quasiment impossible qu'un élève devienne Animagus dans ces murs. J'ai moi-même vérifié tous les ouvrages en parlant une fois que ta génération a été partie de Poudlard.

- Justement, c'est un Animagus de cette génération, Albus. Une des personnes à cause desquelles vous avez été obligé de vérifier cette Bibliothèque. Suivez-moi dans ma salle personnelle. »

Tous deux rentrèrent donc dans la pièce attenante, et un grand silence s'ensuivit. En revanche, Harry sentait très distinctement les ondes de puissance magique émanant de Dumbledore. A cette distance, elles demeuraient puissantes, et Harry n'aurait pas aimé se trouver face à lui à ce moment là. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à quel point Dumbledore pouvait être impressionnant quand il était en colère. La conversation reprit :

« - Severus. Etablissez une liaison avec Azkaban, je me charge de contacter Mr. Fudge. Un procès doit être rouvert dans les plus brefs délais. Nous allons faire libérer Sirius Black dans les plus brefs délais. »



Et voilà pour ce 4ème chapitre, d'une longueur plus ou moins équivalente au précédent, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment en raison de mon travail, mais la parution devrait rester telle qu'elle est en ce moment, avec un chapitre tous les 4 ou 5 jours.

Je tenais à remercier encore une fois toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une review, c'était extraordinaire de voir ce petit pop up de msn m'annonçant que je recevais un message de 

Bref voilà, pour toute question, (et il n'est pas dit que j'y répondrai si cela nuit à l'intrigue) vous êtes libres de me les poser. N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche, il est très motivant pour les auteurs 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni ne dégage de profit par le biais des personnages de Harry Potter, qui sont la propriété de Warner Bros et bien entendu de leur créatrice J.K Rowlings.

N/A : Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour les nombreuses reviews reçues pour les précédents chapitres, et désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour poster un nouveau. Je suis conscient que l'interruption a duré plus d'un an, mais par manque de temps, de motivation et d'inspiration, j'avais songé mettre un terme à l'histoire. Néanmoins, j'y ai repensé récemment et me suis aperçu que beaucoup de nouveaux chemins avaient fait leur apparition. Il est temps de les exploiter et de les partager avec vous… Donc, sans plus de blabla… A vos marques, prêts, lisez !

Le fait d'avoir fait passer la nouvelle par Snape était un coup de maître, à n'en pas douter. Dumbledore n'avait pas songé à remettre la découverte de son maître des potions en doute, et n'avait par conséquent que peu hésité avant de se mettre en relation avec le Ministère de la Magie. Cependant, ce n'était de toute évidence pas de son plein gré, car Snape (et Harry qui écoutait depuis un peu plus loin) avait bien vu que les implications de l'apparition du rat n'enthousiasmaient pas le vieux directeur plus que ça. Pourtant, de toute évidence, la capture de Pettigrow indiquait sans aucun doute possible la libération de Sirius Black, et donc de l'apparition d'une famille sorcière pouvant s'occuper de Potter, ce qui, au vu de sa famille précédente, ne pourrait être qu'un plus.

De plus, même si Snape détestait Black, il devait admettre qu'il était l'un des plus proches amis de Potter Senior du temps où tous étaient élèves à Hogwarts, et qu'il serait probablement plus qu'heureux de s'occuper d'Harry, si sa santé mentale était suffisante après 11 ans passés à Azkaban… Mais Snape commençait à comprendre quelles étaient les intentions véritables du directeur. Il avait côtoyé le vieil homme suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand il manigançait quelque chose, et beaucoup plus d'une histoire tournaient autour du plus jeune des Potter. Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi faire de l'information qu'il avait cette fois-ci. Il avait fait le serment de protéger le plus jeune des Potter, en hommage à sa mère, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas relier cet enfant à ses parents, si ce n'est pour les yeux verts et la calme intelligence de Lily. Cependant, le côté manipulateur et cette puissance brute qu'il sentait chez le garçon n'étaient pas des traits certains de ses parents. Oh, bien sûr, les Potter avaient été des sorciers doués, et ce depuis des centenaires, mais James et Lily n'étaient pas sortis de l'ordinaire, des sorciers relativement puissants et doués, mais sans dépasser les attentes requises d'eux. Le dernier des Potter était à n'en pas douter différent. Le pouvoir brut qu'il avait ressenti alors que l'enfant voyait apparaître Peter Pettigrew était bien plus fort et intense que ce qu'il avait jamais senti émaner de n'importe quel enfant depuis qu'il enseignait à Hogwarts, et il en avait pourtant vu défiler une quantité de relativement puissants. L'enfant Potter était au-delà de tout ceci, et la raison pour laquelle le Dark Lord avait disparu devenait maintenant plus claire, ou du moins plus plausible. En étant réparti dans la maison Ravenclaw, Harry était également assuré d'avoir une vue neutre sur les maisons et une plus grande capacité de réflexion. Snape ne comprenait à vrai dire pas réellement pourquoi le gamin n'avait pas été réparti dans sa maison, il était pourtant suffisamment rusé pour cela. Reléguant ces informations au fond de son esprit, il se concentra sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, était actuellement posté, tremblant comme jamais, devant un Dumbledore qui, sans avoir son habituelle étincelle dans le regard semblait être amusé au plus haut point. Sans jamais avoir voulu occuper le poste de Ministre de la Magie en raison de sa peur du pouvoir, Dumbledore n'avait pas été grandement enthousiasmé par l'élection de Fudge en tant que nouveau Ministre. Bien sûr, ce dernier n'était pas très doué, et prenait facilement les conseils de Dumbledore, mais où était le challenge… ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le Ministre, et ses yeux actuellement aussi larges que des soucoupes, alternait son regard entre le directeur d'Hogwarts et Peter Pettigrew, toujours enfermé dans sa cage. Livide, faute de mieux le décrire, le Ministre tremblait et tentait désespérément de parler, si l'on en croyait les mouvements de sa bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Finalement, Dumbledore, le prenant manifestement en pitié, décida de s'en charger.

« - Hé bien, Cornelius, il semblerait que nous ayions fait une erreur… Severus ici présent a réussi à déterminer qu'une quantité de magie trop élevée s'échappait d'un familier en liberté… Drôle de familier toutefois, étant donné que celui-ci n'était autre qu'un Animagus. Certainement, vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?

- Albus, vous n'y pensez pas… » commença Fudge, semblant retrouver un peu de voix. « Certainement, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, une farce pour me faire peur…

- Hélas, mon vieil ami, je crains que cela ne soit pas le cas, l'homme présent devant vous est bel et bien Peter Pettigrew. Severus ici présent a été suffisamment aimable pour nous fournir du Veritaserum. J'ai pour ma part pensé qu'il serait bon de contacter Amélia Bones, en sa qualité de directrice du service d'ordre.

- C'est… Vous avez appelé Amélia ? Sûrement… Sûrement que ce n'était pas la peine, Albus, vous le premier comprenez quelles seront les répercussions politiques si cette affaire vient à s'ébruiter…

- Je les comprends Cornelius, mais nous avons malheureusement besoin de porter cette affaire jusqu'à son dénouement. Vous pourrez vous en sortir si vous jouez habilement, et que vous jugez bon d'écouter les conseils que j'ai à vous donner concernant la libération de Sirius Black. Ainsi que vous le savez, il s'agit du parrain d'Harry Potter. Cette nouvelle ne peut pas être annoncée à la presse. Tout le reste doit l'être. Toute l'histoire. Le fait que les Potter ont fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, et que le Ministère est sincèrement désolé d'avoir privé un enfant de la famille qui aurait dû le recueillir pendant ces onze années.

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça Albus ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Potter est si important ? Bien sûr, il a démis Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il est de nouveau un garçon de 11 ans comme les autres, et rien d'autre aux yeux de la loi…

- Réfléchissez-y Cornelius. Harry Potter est une icône. Si les bonnes excuses ne sont pas faites à la bonne personne, cela pourrait s'avérer être catastrophique pour la réputation du Ministère ainsi que la votre. La libération de Black doit s'effectuer sans accroc. Nous allons tenir une audience fermée, ici même, de Peter Pettigrow. Nous aurons toutes les personnes nécessaires pour arriver à un jugement. Vous-même, en tant que Ministre, pouvez agréer à ce que la séance soit tenue ici même. Une fois qu'Amélia sera disponible et prête, nous commencerons. J'agirai en ma position de Chef du Wizenmagot, et Severus en tant que témoin principal et maître des Potions.

- Très bien Albus… je m'en remets à votre jugement une fois encore. »

Severus avait assisté à l'échange sans rien ajouter. Le rapport entre les deux hommes le dépassait. Il n'avait jamais compris quelle était la différence pour Albus Dumbledore entre ne pas être le Ministre de la Magie et pourtant dicter à ce dernier toute la conduite qu'il devait tenir. Cornelius Fudge, un homme sans conteste un peu faible d'esprit, n'était définitivement pas fait pour le pouvoir, mais constituait en revanche un pantin formidable pour le vieux directeur d'Hogwarts. Il pouvait ainsi garder son image de grand-père bienveillant, tout en accomplissant ses manigances politiques par des voies dérivées. Bien sûr, Severus pouvait se rallier à de telles méthodes, sans conteste dignes d'un Slytherin, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vieux directeur soit si rusé ou tant dénué de conscience. Il semblait que tout n'était que jeu politique, et que bien qu'une trame principale soit dessinée, seul le vieil homme soit capable de tout relier.

Un peu plus loin, Harry était toujours en train d'écouter. Dumbledore ne changerait décidément jamais. Au contraire de Fudge, il avait très bien compris ce que le vieil homme sous-entendait. Harry Potter était une icône, et c'est pour cela que je dois l'avoir sous mon contrôle. Sans parler du fait qu'il doit être manipulé pour le transformer en héro, le héro dont le monde Sorcier aura tellement besoin une fois que Voldemort serait de retour au pouvoir. Peu intéressé par la suite des évènements, il se rendit compte qu'il était grand temps pour lui de rentrer dans sa salle commune et de retrouver Draco et Hermione. Il allait leur devoir de sérieuses explications. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours s'en sortir comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Hermione ne tarderait pas à comprendre qu'il leur cachait beaucoup trop de choses.

Et en effet, dès l'instant où il mit les pieds dans la salle commune des Aigles, une tornade blonde et chatain lui tomba dessus, le clouant au sol avant de l'emmener vers son dortoir. Confus par tant de violence, mais conscient de qui l'avait attaqué, Harry se laissa faire, pensant qu'envoyer ses amis valser dans un mur n'arrangerait pas son cas à l'heure actuelle. Et il commençait à se faire du soucis. Le regard qu'il voyait dans les yeux de ses deux amis dénotait clairement l'envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un, et il avait la désagréable impression que ce soir, c'était lui qui passait à la casserole. Soupirant lourdement, il leva les mains et dit :

« - Draco, Hermione, je sais que je vous dois des explications. Mais je ne peux pas tout vous dire. Pas encore du moins. Ce soir, j'ai appris que mon parrain, qui aurait pu être mon gardien légal dès le moment où mes parents sont morts s'est retrouvé en prison pour des crimes qu'il n'a pas commis. Sirius Black est innocent, et Peter Pettigrew était le vrai traître, celui qui a dénoncé l'emplacement de la cachette de mes parents à Voldemort. Ca fait beaucoup pour un soir, et je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent à vos côtés récemment, mais c'est en grande partie ce que j'essayais de comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais retrouvé avec les Dursley, alors que probablement une famille sorcière aurait pu m'accueillir.

- Tu as raison Harry, tu n'as pas été très présent dernièrement. Tu n'as jamais pensé que nous pourrions t'aider à traverser cela ? » s'énerva Draco. « Après tout, je viens d'une famille de Sang Purs, qui sommes directement liés aux Blacks par ma mère Narcissa Malfoy née Black. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je pourrais t'éclairer sur certains points ? Ou que j'aurais pu contacter mes parents pour en savoir plus ?

- Et, » rajouta Hermione, « tu n'as pas pensé qu'avec mon amour des livres je pourrais t'être d'une aide quelconque ? Tu nous sors de beaux discours, Harry Potter, mais tu n'es pour l'instant pas à la hauteur de ce que tu dis. Tu dis être notre ami, mais un ami compte sur les siens. Et tu ne nous faisais pas assez confiance pour partager cela avec nous »

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été un bon ami. Mais le problème était qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur dire la vérité tant qu'ils n'auraient pas une maîtrise parfaite de l'Occlumencie. Il allait devoir ralentir le rythme de ses activités et se recentrer sur ses amis, afin qu'ils ne s'échappent pas et que Draco notamment ne reparte pas sur le mauvais chemin. Il devait également faire quelque chose à propos d'Hermione et de sa confiance aveugle envers les personnes adultes détentrices d'autorité. Bien sûr, Hermione était également convaincue qu'Harry était profondément intelligent, mais il n'en était pas moins qu'elle était humaine, et qu'il allait devoir lui présenter cela sous un angle qu'elle ne pourrait pas réfuter. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

« Ecoutez-moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct, ni un bon ami, et je m'en excuse. Je vous fais confiance, mais le fait est que j'ai parfois besoin de faire des choses par moi-même. Cependant, je me rends bien compte que je vous ai laissés à part, et ce n'était pas correct de ma part. Il vous néanmoins que vous compreniez quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance, et ça va prendre du temps avant que je puisse vous dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner et attendre que je sois prêt à vous dévoiler tout ce que je crois être important. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Harry ressortit de la salle commune, et partit en direction de la Chambre des Secrets. Il devait établir un contact au plus tôt avec ce Basilique. Il était hors de question que le fantôme de Tom Riddle puisse à nouveau prendre contrôle de ce monstre. Bien entendu, Harry s'assurerait que le journal de Tom Jedusor trouve une fin terrible, mais cela n'empêcherait pas le fait qu'un monstre soit en liberté dans le château. S'introduisant dans les toilettes des filles en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu, Harry se dirigea vers l'évier qui lui était maintenant familier. En Parseltongue, il lui intima de s'ouvrir, puis s'élança dans le passage sombre qui s'enfonçait sous terre. Atterrissant souplement en bas, il sortit sa baguette en un éclair, et se figea. Le basilique le regardait droit dans les yeux. Figé, Harry cligna lentement des paupières, puis recommença. L'énorme bête faisait osciller sa tête comme si elle jaugeait le jeune homme, puis siffla

« - _Que fais tu ici, humain…. ? Ton odeur me dit que tu es un parleur, mais je n'avais plus vu qui que ce soit depuis plus de 50 ans… J'ai faim, par ici…_

- _Je suis un étudiant dans le château au dessus. Je suis venu ici, après qu'une seconde chance dans le temps m'ait été accordée. Et je suis venu vous voir, puissant Basilique, Roi des serpents, afin d'établir un pacte avec vous. Je sais que Salazar lui-même vous a laissé dans ces murs, avec comme mission de protéger les étudiants. L'homme dont vous parlez, Tom Riddle, qui est venu il y a un peu plus de 50 ans, est en quelque sorte l'héritier de Salazar, mais son esprit est perverti. Ses idées ne sont plus claires et son idéologie est pervertie par les mauvais traitements qu'il a subis dans son enfance et qu'il n'a jamais pu surmonter. Il est depuis devenu l'homme le plus craint au monde et ne recule devant rien pour faire plier ses ennemis. Ce que je suis venu offrir aujourd'hui, c'est de vous rendre votre liberté et vous affranchir de votre devoir de gardien de ces murs. _

_- Je savais que mon rôle n'aurait jamais dû être d'attaquer des étudiants. Ce jeune homme était mon premier contact avec le monde humain depuis la disparition de mon maître Salazar, et je ne voulais pas qu'un parleur puisse s'en aller aussi vite. Je me suis dit que je ferais tout pour seulement pétrifier les étudiants, et non les tuer. Cependant, un soir, tout a mal tourné, quand cette jeune fille est sortie d'une cabine. Je ne l'avais pas sentie et n'ai pas pu adapter mon regard pour qu'elle soit seulement pétrifiée. A partir de ce moment là, j'ai signifié à Tom que je ne souhaitais plus accomplir ses ordres. Une grande araignée avait alors été blâmée pour les crimes. J'avais suivi le déroulement des évènements depuis l'intérieur des murs du château, et suis retournée dans cette cave pour y hiberner. L'offre que tu proposes, jeune humain, est intéressante, mais je ne peux me permettre de l'accepter. Mon maître m'avait postée ici pour un but, et je compte respecter ses volontés._

_- Le problème est que dans mon espace temps, vous aviez recommencé à servir le souvenir de Tom. Il possédait une de mes amies, et vous obéissiez à nouveau à ses ordres. Les pétrifications avaient recommencé. Heureusement, personne cette fois-ci n'était mort, mais il ne s'en est fallu que de peu. C'est un duel entre vous et moi qui a achevé votre vie. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, et ai été accompagné d'une bonne dose de chance, mais le fait est que vous n'avez pas survécu à notre affrontement. J'avais depuis ce jour-là du venin de Basilique qui courait dans mon sang, en même temps que des larmes de Phoenix. _

_- J'avais recommencé à servir Tom, dis-tu ? Cela ne se peut pas, et pourtant je ne détecte pas de mensonge dans tes dires. La promesse que je m'étais faite est vaine, et il avait dû trouver un moyen de comprendre comment me contrôler complètement. Je n'aurais jamais attaqué un humain, ou l'aurais aidé à en posséder un autre de mon plein gré. Maintenant, humain, c'est à moi de te proposer un arrangement. Un arrangement qui nous serait hautement profitable, à tous les deux. En mélangeant nos magies, nous serions unis l'un à l'autre et ne pourrions être dissociés l'un de l'autre. Cela implique notamment que je ne pourrais jamais exécuter les ordres d'un autre parleur quel qu'il soit. La seule condition que je demande soit d'avoir le droit de sortir des murs du château pour chasser dans la forêt, je ferai bien entendu attention que personne ne puisse me voir. Je continuerai de protéger le château de ses assaillants et pourrai mieux encore le faire si nous effectuons ce transfert. C'est quelque chose d'unique que je te propose de faire, sorcier. Seul un homme à ma connaissance a effectué un tel transfert auparavant. C'était Merlin lui-même, avec son meilleur ami, son griffon. La chose a malheureusement mal tourné, et le griffon n'a pas supporté l'excédent de magie. Le problème majeur pour ces deux là était l'âge de l'animal magique. Vois-tu, les humains ont une tendance naturelle à avoir une quantité de magie importante. Dans le cas de Merlin, c'était simplement un euphémisme. Il est probablement l'un des sorciers les plus puissants ayant jamais existé, atteignant presque le titre de Mage. Cependant, le griffon auquel il s'est uni n'était pas suffisamment vieux pour que cette immensité de Magie qui habitait Merlin puisse se mêler en toute douceur à la sienne. _

_- Je crois être un sorcier puissant, moi aussi. Et je ne souhaite pas te faire de mal… Le risque n'est-il pas le même dans notre cas ?_

_- Humain… Vous les sorciers restez bornés à votre espérance de vie courte. Quand je parle d'un griffon jeune, je parle en terme de milliers d'années. Nous autres créatures magiques anciennes et puissantes sommes nées il y a bien longtemps de ça. Le griffon était un cadet parmi nous tous. Le monde sorcier n'a pas toujours été comme il l'est aujourd'hui. Il fut un temps ou nous étions vénérés, adorés. Les temps dont je parle, sorcier, remontent à plus de dix mille ans. Je ne suis pas de cet âge. Je m'étais joint à Salazar, car je jugeais son entreprise de créer une école avec ses amis comme étant une noble action, digne de soutient. Mais je vivais depuis déjà plus de quinze millénaires. Le griffon auquel Merlin avait essayé de s'unir n'était vieux que d'environ 800 ans, et n'avait par conséquent pas suffisamment de magie propre pour contenir les formidables pouvoirs de Merlin. Bien que tu sois puissant, sorcier, mes presque vingt mille ans d'existence devraient être suffisants. Je sens que ton cœur est pur, c'est pourquoi je te propose cette union entre nous. C'est précipité, mais je ne souhaite pas tomber sous le joug d'un sorcier autoritaire comme l'est Tom Riddle. D'autre part, c'est le fait d'avoir été contraint à agir sous ses ordres dans ton temps qui m'ont probablement été fatal. Je n'aurais jamais pu être vaincu par un coup d'épée, m'eut-il atteint dans le palais ou dans le cœur. Il faudrait plus d'une dizaine de sorciers pour ne serait-ce que penser m'érafler avec un sort, sans parler d'une arme coupante, quelle que soit son origine. »_

Harry regardait le serpent, complètement médusé, dans les yeux. C'était déjà un exploit en soi qu'il ne soit pas tombé mort comme il s'y attendait, mais le fait qu'un serpent si puissant lui accorde le privilège de s'unir par la magie avec lui le laissait encore plus perplexe. Même s'il était lui-même devenu relativement puissant, il le savait et s'étonnait de ses progrès, il ne pensait pas être digne de l'honneur qui lui était fait, même si cela constituerait sans aucun doute un avantage incomparable quand il aurait à affronter face de serpent. Avec tout le respect qu'il devait au basilique millénaire qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, bien entendu. Cependant, l'énorme serpent, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, reprit la parole :

« - _Je suis tes pensées, humain, et bien que tu sois jeune, je vois en toi un grand potentiel pour que l'école renoue avec ses principes originaux, et soit de nouveau au firmament de son pouvoir. Je ne t'ai pas choisi par erreur, petit, toi et moi ferons de grandes choses une fois que le monde sera débarrassé de son mal le plus grand. »_

Sans même y penser, Harry hocha la tête. Le serpent se courba alors, pour enserrer le jeune homme dans son immense corps. Puis, dans un mouvement précis et rapide, le Basilisk lui planta un de ses crochets dans le cœur. La douleur était pire encore que celle dont Harry se souvenait de sa fin de seconde année. L'immense dose de venin injectée était en train de le rendre fou, quand tout à coup, tout s'arrêta aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Harry se releva, inconscient de s'être auparavant effondré au sol. Il se sentait bien. Non, il se sentait mieux que bien. Il était en pleine forme. Il sentait que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui résister. Son attention fut ramenée brutalement à la réalité quand l'immense serpent se trouvant devant lui se mit à se contorsionner, pour finir par s'effondrer entièrement sur le sol, où des spasmes l'agitaient. Au bout de quelques minutes où Harry regardait impuissant le spectacle se déroulant devant lui, les spasmes s'interrompirent, puis ce que le jeune homme pensait improbable voire impossible se passa : le serpent rapetissait à vue d'œil, pour finir par prendre une forme humaine. Une forme de fille, d'environ 15 ou 16 ans, très nue. Harry, bien que peu touché par la puberté dans ce corps, ne put s'empêcher de rougir abondamment, avant de lancer quelques sorts pour invoquer des vêtements sur le corps inconscient de la jeune fille. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de la couche de vêtements, il se rapprocha doucement, avant de retourner la dite fille sur le dos, afin de voir si elle respirait. Elle respirait en effet.

Soulagé, Harry se releva, et sans sa baguette, lui envoya un sort de réanimation, afin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Après avoir papillonné des yeux pendant quelques secondes la jeune fille sembla revenir à ses sens, et regarda Harry d'un air étonné.

« - Harry ? Mon dieu… Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais une telle quantité de magie en toi… J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir la contenir, et rencontrer le même sort que le griffon de Merlin… Je ne pensais pas qu'un humain aussi jeune, ou du moins qu'un corps aussi jeune pouvait contenir tant d'énergie…

-Heu… Oui, d'accord. » Répondit Harry, toujours aussi perdu. « Mais… Qui êtes-vous ? Vraiment, je veux dire, je n'ai même pas pensé à demander votre prénom…

- Je suis connue sous le nom d'Isis, aucun rapport avec la mythologie égyptienne, si l'idée t'était venue. C'est ainsi que Salazar m'avait nommée, étant donné qu'il était le premier à vouloir me nommer de manière humaine.

- Que s'est-il passé.. ? J'ai compris la partie sur l'énergie magique, qui était trop importante… Mais, vous avez maintenant forme humaine…

- Tout d'abord Harry, il va falloir que tu me tutoies. La relation que nous avons maintenant va bien au-delà de ce que tous sorciers sont en mesure de comprendre. Nous faisons partie l'un de l'autre, à un niveau bien plus profond et plus puissant qu'aucun aurait pu penser possible. Ce que tu vois devant toi est le résultat de notre lien… En quelque sorte, pour mettre ça en termes plus simples, je suis une sorte de transformation animagus inversée… De même que ta forme animagus t'est désormais disponible. Même si je pense que tu auras quelques surprises. En raison du lien et de mes nombreuses années d'expérience, je crois discerner que plusieurs animaux sont tes totems… Un animagus multiple, en d'autres termes. »

D'ordinaire éloquent, tout du moins depuis qu'il était revenu dans le passé, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Il commençait tout juste à comprendre que même s'il croyait connaître beaucoup de choses sur la magie, il ne connaissait pas le centième de ce qui était réellement possible avec elle. Après tout, si on lui avait dit qu'il s'unirait avec un serpent multi-millénaire, ne serait-ce que deux jours auparavant, il aurait pensé à une mauvaise blague… Mais la réalité était toute autre. Il était à nouveau l'un des sorciers pionniers. Après avoir survécu au sort de la mort, il était maintenant sur le chemin de la découverte d'une toute nouvelle branche de magie, jamais utilisée par aucun humain auparavant…

Voilà pour ce chapitre… Pas très palpitant certainement, mais nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire. Un nouveau chapitre devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, car elles comptent énormément, et je suis disposé à rectifier ou explorer toute nouvelle piste soumise par mes fidèles lecteurs )

En attendant le prochain chapitre, Enjoy !


End file.
